Paris Is Burning Mason's POV
by epemperly
Summary: This is my other story Paris Is Burning from Mason's point of view. This will have bonus material and extra scenes seen through Mason's eyes. I plan to write this with stronger language and a more graffic version of the steamy scenes. Thanks for reading! Enjoy
1. Mason

It had been a nice Christmas. Quiet and comfortable just the way I liked it. Court never felt like home, not even when I was young,  
but it was where my parents had always had their home base.

I was looking forward to this next week at the lodge. I always did. Traveling to Idaho the week after Christmas was our only real family tradition. The month of Christmas was crazy for my parents with so many different people coming and going from court. They didn't take any chances with Lissa, Christian, or their family so it was high stress for them all month.

This was probably the last time I would be able to join them. The next year and where my assignment would take me was an uncertainty that weighted heavily on me. I needed to have some fun but I knew most of my friends wouldn't be at the lodge this week. Most Dhampirs either went home to loving Mothers or stayed at school with the reality that their parents were too busy working to entertain them.

The best part of this week for me was all the attention I knew I would get from my parents. I was incredibly lucky to have parents that were involved in my life on a daily bases. They called to check on me practically everyday and often Skyped with Alex and me all the time. But, getting to do normal things like watch TV or eat dinner with them gave me normalcy that I didn't get the rest of the year. More than anything I wanted them to be proud of me. I wanted my parents to feel like everything they have done for me was worth it. I hated the idea of disappointing them, especially my father.

Mom had pulled me aside earlier today to give me the great new that my Grandfather, Abe, would be joining us for part of the week. She was hesitant to tell Alex because apparently he was coming along to help handle some kind of sensitive situation. My Mother wasn't sure how much time we would actually get to spend with him. She didn't say more on the subject but I was always happy to see Abe no matter the reason.

The flight in was incredibly early in the morning but being on a night schedule made it an easy trip. Catching some sleep on the flight I was excited to get in our room. My parents had always gotten us adjoining rooms but the reservations got mixed up this year and my brother, Alex, and I were across the hall from them this year. If I wasn't rooming with Alex I would have enjoyed the added privacy.

My brother Alex and I have always had a special relationship even though we are completely different. Alex has a huge personality, everyone loves him. He has this amazing confidence that has always allowed him to make friends with anyone Dhampir or Moroi. One day his ability to adapt will make him an invaluable guardian but right now it meant our room would be full of his friends. Alex's popularity was endearing but it could also be annoying.

I have always felt overly protective of Alex. It's hard for me to trust people or let them get too close to me. Alex has always been the one I let in. He knows where we come from and I hope he never forgets.


	2. A Delicate Situation

The Very Delicate Situation

After traveling most of the morning it was a relief to finally get into our rooms. Mom wanted us to unpack our things but after finding our ski clothes and gear Alex was bugging me to go do some exploring. I convinced him to come across the hall to talk our plans out with Mom.

"Hey you guys can't be unpacked already. You have dress clothes in your bags that are going wrinkle," Mom said when she saw us but it lacked  
conviction.

Alex gave her his most charming smile and responded, "But we have been cooped up all day. I need to get out in the fresh air and get  
some exercise. Just a couple of hours and I promise I can iron anything that looks messy."

Alex always knew what to say with our Mother to get his way but I was impressed he was laying it on so thick already. He must really  
want to get out on the slopes.

Even Mom looked surprised. "If you really want to head out now you have to promise to meet back in the lobby at six thirty. That gives you three hours. We can meet up and make plans for dinner."

"Mason take care of your brother. Start on a easy run first," I heard Dad add as me popped his head out of the bathroom.

"You got it Dad," I said turning to leave the room. The truth was I was itchy to get out and burn off some steam too.

It was a beautiful day to be out. The sun was shining and it was an off time for the mostly nocturnal patrons of the lodge. The temperature was just right and the snow was perfect. I found myself already really enjoying our vacation.

Even though there weren't many people on the runs Alex still managed to find four friends from school. He was like some kind of  
magnet for a good time. The three hours passed extremely quickly and when it was time all the guys followed us into the lobby.

As soon as we walked in to the lobby I could see Mom and Dad sitting on a large leather couch waiting for us. "Did you have fun," Mom asked me when she saw the group of boys following us. She knew I didn't always have the patience for Alex's fan club but I nodded happily to ease her worry.

"I'm ready for some food. You guys hungry?," Dad wondered.

"I'm pretty hungry too Dad. But I have got to grab a shower. I can be quick," I told him.

Alex looked sad. "I would really like to go back out with my friends, " Alex pouted, I'm fourteen now and I'm responsible. You know I'm a good skier. "

My parents looked at each other in a way it looked as though they were considering it. When suddenly Mom's whole demeanor changed. She  
pointed at the check in desk at a Moroi man that was appeared to be finishing his check in.

"Alex this time we are going to trust you, but please stay together in a group. Make good choices if you want this privilege in the future," she pleaded. "Mason we will meet you upstairs in a few minutes. "

The abrupt change in plans confused me, "Why I can just meet you."

"Mason I'll fill you in upstairs. Go up and take your shower," Dad cut me off and left to catch up with Mom who was gone to intercept the man at the desk.

I figured I better go get my shower and turned to cross the lobby. When I looked up I saw a girl standing by the center fire  
place. I could see her in profile as she turned to frown at a tremendous amount of luggage.

"That is the most amazing looking ass I have seen in a long time," Alex's friend Peter said. Peter was sixteen but most of the time he acted six. However, in this case he was not wrong, who ever she was she had a great ass and long curvy legs. She was tall enough that she looked like a Moroi but her muscle tone suggested other wise.

Peter's comment sparked a loud explosion of laughter from the other three guys. As if on que she turned around at just that moment. I felt myself gasp slightly she was so beautiful. Her looked almost angelic with her light blonde hair falling out of a messy bun and a puffy white ski jacket. She reached for whatever it was holding her hair up, pulled it out, and soft long waves of her light blonde hair fell long passed her shoulders. Her eyes were the most incredibly amazing jeweled shade of bright green. It was a color I had seen before but was having a difficult time placing.

"Wow", I heard Alex say. Making Alex speechless was an accomplishment for anyone.

Then an unbelievable thing happened, she looked right at me. Not at my body or my clothes but right in my eyes and she smiled. She smiled the sweetest most lovely smile I had ever seen. I was starting to feel dizzy. I needed to start breathing again. A couldn't return her smile. Who the hell was this girl? I couldn't even tell with distinction if she was a Dhampir. She seemed to have the best qualities of both Dhampirs and Moroi.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I saw her turn and almost run across the lobby. She ran right toward my parents! It looked almost as though she was afraid of something. Looking over I could see my father look directly at me and shake his head. This was so strange.

After taking a second to clear my head, I realized the best thing to do would be to go get clean so I took off toward my room. Hopefully my parents would explain all of this to me. The shower felt amazing. The fancy shower head made the water fall on you in a way it felt almost like a massage and after a plane ride and skiing I needed it. After toweling off and wrapping the towel around my waisted I stepped out of the bathroom to find Dad sitting on Alex's bed with a very serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Dad?" I inquired.

"Nothing is wrong exactly but we do have a bit of a situation on our hands," he replied.

"What kind of situation exactly? Who was it you were talking to? "

He nodded his head understanding what I was really asking, "The girl you mean. She is the very delicate situation your Mom mentioned  
earlier. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but we don't have much time. The man was Adrian Ivashikov and that was his Dhampir daughter,  
it is hard to tell sometimes. Don't call him Lord Ivashikov he hates it. Adrian and your Mom go way back to a very difficult time. We are  
going to meet them in the cafe in just a moment. I saw the way you looked at her. It's not a good idea to get involved with her Mason  
just be cordial. I want you to be careful and trust me. You need to stay focused. Your reputation is important right now and I want the  
best for you."

"Is she traveling with her father?" I asked just trying to get the situation straight.

Dad sighed, "Yes, her Mother, Sydney, is married to her Father."

Ok this was unusual but not unheard of. Sonya and Mikhail were happily married and I knew of a few other Dhampir Moroi couples that broke the mold.

"Is her Mother here?" I asked.

"No Sydney is smartly sitting this week out. They are here to spend time with Adrian's Mother. I don't mean to cut you off but we need to leave. Please don't bring Sydney up until we come back to the rooms. If you hear anything else strange do your best to hold your tongue," Dad finished as I heard a knock on the door.

"You fill him in?" Mom said quickly, "We need to get back downstairs. You remember where the Cafe is Mason? Do you mind meeting us downstairs?"

"Don't worry it's no problem Mom but I need to get dressed," I replied walking back in the bathroom. Mom and Dad left with a brief good bye and I was left to ponder the bizarre situation.

If Dad said to stay away from her I could do that no problem. Just because she was gorgeous didn't mean we had to be friends. Actually since her Father was royal she probably would have a bunch of silly Moroi boys following her around. I would just stay as detached as possible. If I had to I could away insult her a little. That always made girls go running toward someone else more willing to stroke their ego. No way I would disappoint Dad. The odd thing was I had no idea what her name was. I bet it was something silly sounding and privileged.

I made my way down the elevator and into the restaurant. I could see Mom giving her a huge genuine smile that she rarely used. As I walked closer to the table the mystery girl turned to look in my eyes again and I just knew that staying away wasn't going to be easy.


	3. A Parallel Universe

Looking at this girl was like staring into the sun, you know you shouldn't do it but once you start it's impossible to stop. She looked neater and more put together than the last time I saw her. With her heavy coat off you could see her soft pink sweater.

Luckily my mother spoke just as I reached the table, "You remember Jill and Eddie of course." I did remember them, I had met them many times. They were a strange couple to me. Jill was so elegant and beautiful while Eddie was her guardian. In my opinion their relationship had no where to go. I guess I'm a little jaded when it comes to love. I do have tremendous respect of Eddie he is a talented and accomplished guardian. I reached over and gave him a firm hand shake.

When mom spoke to introduce me to Adrian and his daughter I tried to avoid any further eye contact with her. "This is our old friend Adrian Ivashkov and his daughter Paris," Mom's wide smile told me she was pleased to be introducing us. Paris, her name is Paris? What kind of privileged rich girl name is that. Well, the dumber she is the easier it will be to stay away from her.

"Pleasure to met you both," I managed to squeak out.

Reaching over to shake Adrian's hand I had to lean around Paris. I noticed the stunned look on her face but did my best to look indifferent. One thing that I couldn't ignore was how she smelled sweetly like lilacs and vanilla. Paris smelled like summer and sun shine.

The waitress came over and I was happy to be distracted by my menu. I was successfully ignoring the other conversations going on at the table until Paris spoke, "So Mason how are the trails?"

Paris tone was so upbeat and positive I almost smiled at her.

"They're fine. If you decide to try to ski you really should take a class first," I responded. Great now I was starting to sound like a safety pamphlet.

"I'm actually pretty good on my board. I've been looking forward to trying out some of the more challenging runs," she told me again in a cheerfully voice. Paris just blew off my warning without skipping a beat.

I should be admiring her for her confidence but I had to roll my eyes. All I could think about was why do people think that just because they can ski they will be equally as capable on a snow board. Alex's friend Peter thought that last year and I had to carry him all the way to the medic station when he broke his ankle. "Why is it that everyone thinks that they can ski? People just buy expensive gear and that is somehow a substitution for actual skills. This is why people get hurt! Some of these runs you're talking about take real talent and practice to successfully navigate," I couldn't help how harsh I sounded, Paris touched on a nerve. I'm so sick of watching these entitled rich kids around here doing whatever they wanted, "Would it really hurt to try something easier? You are just going to end up getting in someone's way." I wanted to add it would probably be my way but I didn't want to push it.

"Have you been injured?" Paris asked cautiously. She sounded a little concerned for me.

Was this girl crazy. I wasn't dumb enough to think that I could magically snowboard just because I had been skiing a few times. Attempting to hold back my distain for the direction this conversation had taken I responded, "No I wasn't injured. I see this every year though, these spoiled entitled kids come here and think they are so amazing. They always crash or plow into someone else. They have no right to be on the trail in the first place." I may have put a little too much emphasis on the spoil entitled part. It was obvious by horrified way she was now looking at me I offended her. I didn't need to get attached to this girl and if being a jerk was the best way to warn her away I could live with that.

Glancing up I was surprised to find everyone had abandoned their conversations and were staring at Paris and me. It looked like Jill wanted to say something when mom added, "Geez Mason."

Paris excused herself to the bathroom and I was able to relax for the first time. I was uncharacteristically jumpy around her. Something about just being near her had me on edge. I took the time to breathe and forced myself to calm down.

"Mason relax, we're on vacation," mom smiled at me and continued, "You don't need to worry about anyone's safety here. It's okay to let your guard down a little. " I was glad that no one else seemed to realize it was Paris that had me so worked up, not public safety.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paris reemerge from the bathroom. I couldn't put my finger on why but she looked somehow more confident and determined. My whole body tensed up when Paris walked right into Christiana Zeklos. That woman was a nightmare. You had to know how to handle her, one conversation with Christiana and she could chew you up and spit you out. Hopefully Paris wouldn't get anywhere near her son, Mathew. That kid was the very definition of a pompous spoiled brat. He treated girls, especially dhampirs, like garbage. Her sweet nature and stunning smile would make her a huge target for Mathew's bullshit.

The food was being served as Paris finally made her way back to the table. I was thankfully for something new to train my attention on. Skiing earlier and my usual high metabolism had made me almost ravenous.

Jill leaned over around Adrian and inquired, "What did Christiana want?"

I felt my self tense again waiting for her answer.

"My best guess is that she doesn't want anything from me, but she wants something badly from my Grandmother," Paris told her without any reservation.

Paris' answer was surprising. I was impressed that she could read Christiana so easily. One lesson I did learn during my time at court was that some of these social climbing women could be master manipulators.

I started enjoying eating my meal and listening to the idle chatter when something my mother said caught my attention, "Paris what are you a junior this year?"

Dawning snapped inside of me and I realized the only time that I had ever heard the term junior was when referring to high school. Paris couldn't possible attend a normal human high school. As far as I knew she never attended St. Vlad's but there were many different schools like it around the world that she must attend. It must be some kind of girl's club or sport that my mother was alluding to.

I decided to chance it and looked at Paris directly for the first time during our meal, "A junior in what?'

"High school," she responded apprehensively.

"You go to a normal high school?" I said in disbelief, "But, where do you take your defensive classes? Who trains you?" My voice was getting louder and louder the longer I shot questions at her, "I mean it can't be easy to learn and do training when you are taking other unnecessary classes." I could feel the heavy stares coming from the many pairs of eyes at the table but I was fired up for a fight and I was in the mood to see it through.

Paris' eyes begged me to stop the attack as she spoke calmly, "I don't need to learn any of the things you are implying. While I do respect the work the guardians do it isn't for me."

Eddie looked anxious of course he would set her straight. He dedicated his life to protecting Jill. "Paris you know I respect your choices but I would feel so much better if you would let me show you a few things to help you protect yourself. It really couldn't hurt could it?"

"Eddie we have had this discussion a million times, I know your heart is in the right place but I am not a fighter. I just don't have it in me."

Looking around the table it appeared that I was the only one that didn't know about Paris' bizarre life path. Is it possible I entered some parallel universe where dhampirs got to chose a different future? It would be so selfish of her to refuse to train not only because of the shortage of female guardians but she couldn't even help protect her father.

I felt like I was going to burst, "Wait you aren't going to be a guardian. You have no idea how to protect yourself or your father? You realize this is what we do, dhampirs are guardians." I felt it was my duty to educate her if everyone was going to bite their tongues. I was embarrassed for her. "Your options are going to very limited." I know that was harsh but something needed to snap some sense into her head.

Paris moved so that she could face me straight on and screamed quietly, "You don't know me! You just met me thirty minutes ago and the first conversation we had you called me a spoiled brat. There are many things you nothing about me and my many many options is one of them." She stood up and stomped her foot like an angry kitten. Her fury was adorable but misplaced. "Please excuse me I am totally finished with this meal. Dad, I'll see you in our rooms. Jill, I'll call you later." I watched her and those damn jeans practically run from the restaurant.

I could feel the outrage pouring off of Adrian but I figured the rest of the table would agree with what I had said.

For the first time in my life I saw my father look directly at my mother and say, "I told you this is how he would react. We should have told him Rose. Mason needs all the information."

Mom's head snapped up and she got menacingly quiet, "Mason I hope that enjoy your meal because it may be your last." Her face got soft and regretful, "Adrian I am so sorry. I can't apologize enough for Mason's behavior. You know how much I love Sydney. I really should have done a better job explaining the situation to Mason. Please let us make this up to you."

I felt like I had been slapped. There was a situation where Paris' intentions were acceptable to my parents. They had not only devoted their lives to protecting Lissa and Christian but had drilled it's importance into Alex and me our whole lives.

"I'm going to go check on Paris I know she's had a long and stressful day already," Jill injected. She and Eddie quickly excused themselves from the table.

Adrian's face turned thoughtful and them understanding. "I'll give you three a chance to talk things through then," he said leaving the table in the direction of the waitress.

Dad looked torn, "We can't talk about this here, upstairs Mason."

The trip upstairs seemed to take forever. I felt like an errant two year old and I had no idea what I did wrong. It's true that I could have handled the unusual conversation more calmly, but something about Paris made my pulse race. Every time someone got off or on the elevator it continued to drag out my anxiety. I should have stayed in the elevator.

"Mason what the hell! Didn't your father tell you to be friendly and welcoming to Paris?" Mom yelled when we finally arrived in their suite.

"I think what he said exactly was to be detached and cordial."

Mom looked grief stricken, "Dimitri please tell me you didn't tell him that."

"What did you expect me to tell him Rose? I had five minutes to explain a situation to Mason I don't even really understand myself. I had barley just met the girl," Dad was struggling for the right words, "what if she's just like Adrian was at her age. I couldn't let Mason get involved to a girl like that."

"This is Sydney's daughter. You remember Sydney right. She's the one that kept me alive in Russia. This in the same Sydney that went on the run with us. The Sydney that saved Jill and Eddie's butt in Palm Springs more times than we can count. How in the world could you think that her daughter would be anything like the old Adrian? Did Paris reek of clove cigarettes or tequila when you met her?" Mom looked exasperated and more defeated then I had ever seen her. "Sydney is one of my oldest and dearest friends. She asked me to help and protect her daughter. Paris hasn't been here two hours and I've already broken my promise."

"No, your right Rose. I have should have thought that through better. I just wanted to protect Mason."

Guilt came crashing down on me. My parents were fighting and it was my fault. "I can fix this situation. I'll apologize to Paris and Adrian. I promise to do whatever I have to. I'm sure there is still time to make it up to them."

"Mason it's okay you didn't know. Your father tried to get me to be more forthcoming about Paris and Adrian but I kept putting it off. I just assumed you would get along and none of it would matter."

"We don't expect you to understand the choices that Paris has made, I sure don't, but it isn't really her fault. Adrian and her mom, Sydney have given her a much different life than you have had. Their choices are their own. They have given Paris different priorities. All I can tell you is that Sydney and Adrian have a unconventional family unit."

"So Adrian lives with Paris and her mom all the time," I was trying hard to understand.

"Yes, Sydney and Adrian have been married for close to twenty years. They decided to keep Paris and her brother, Ben, sheltered from all other dhampirs or Moroi. With only the few exceptions you've seen and Abe. "

"As in Abe my grandfather?"

"Yes, that's why he's joining us this year. You have always known Abe has his fingers in all kinds of pies. Paris is here to meet Adrian's mother, her grandmother, for the first time. Abe is worried it could go badly and knowing what I do of Daniella I tend to agree. None of this is Paris' fault so we need to have some patience with her and let her tell you what she feels is safe."

I sat on the bed with a defeated plop. "This is so strange. I'm not sure what to say."

Mom reached back and hugged Dad around his waist from the side. She turned her head sideways and placed it directly over his heart. I took this as a good sign of forgiveness. "Just apologize and try your best to distract Paris. You can see how frightened she is to be here. This is all very new to her. I can only guess what she thinks of what she's seen so far.

I could do that for my mother. I would. With resolve I promised, "I'll fix this. Don't worry I'll handle it by dinner time." I gave my mother my most sincere smile, "I'm sorry I put you in a bad situation. Is there anything else you can tell me that might help make it easier?"

Dad spoke up, "Right now is better if we don't. It's a matter of Sydney's safety even after all this time."

I left my parents room more confused then when I had entered it. Dad had given me Adrian's room number but finding his room was turning out to be a bigger challenge then I had thought. My family had never stayed in any of the rooms near that part of the lodge. I knew I was finally close when I saw Jill opening the door for a woman from housekeeping pulling a rack of what looked like dresses.

"Excuse my Jill, but do you know how close I am to Adrian and Paris' room?"

"You found them. This is Paris' room but she's asleep. Paris is not currently on our sleep schedule. It's going to be an adjustment for her." Jill looked thoughtful then replied, "Adrian is next door, but I know he doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

"I guess I should come back then," I said trying stare a whole in the carpet.

"If you want to apologize then yes you should come back in a few hours. Paris will forgive you, but don't lie to Adrian he'll know if you are being sincere."

"Thanks for the advice, I appreciate it. Is there anything else you can tell me that would help me understand their situation?" I figured it was worth a shot to ask.

"Sorry, the best advice I can give you is that Paris is very special. I know you can see it. Be careful with her Mason, don't break her heart. I have a nasty feeling Daniella will want the pleasure of doing that later this week." Jill looked so sincere I couldn't deny it.

I thanked her and began the long walk back to my room. I needed to formulate a plan. After setting an alarm I laid down and hoped for inspiration.

When the alarm went off I surprised that two hours had passed so quickly. I needed to get dressed for dinner before heading to Paris' room. There was a mixer later in the evening that Jill was hosting and I was beginning to think it was Paris' welcome to our world party. I dressed quickly, in an outfit my mother had given me for Christmas, and made my way back toward Paris' room.

After standing outside in the hall for a few minutes I chose to knock on Adrian's door first. When he answered the door a big smile spread across his face, " I was wondering when you'd show. Come on in."

Taking note of my surroundings I was shocked. This room looked nothing like mine. It was enormous and much more ornately decorated. I followed him through the entryway into a sitting room with a round table. Adrian sat down and motioned for me to join him.

He looked up at me a spoke honestly, "You are really confused huh? Let me guess, you're sorry you upset your mother and hope smoothing it over with me will ease the guilt. "

Trying to keep my composer I looked him in the eyes and nodded my head, "Yes sir, that's correct."

"Well, you are truly your father's son." Adrian chuckled at his own joke, "Don't worry that's a complement. It's amazing to me the composure you both have. Your Dad and I haven't always agreed but I respect him. He worries about you. "

"How do you know that?"

"You are going to have to trust me on this one Mason. Dimitri loves you and he has his reasons for not trusting me, so don't worry about earlier. I need a hand with something and if you can help me with it I think that all can be forgotten. What do you think?"

"I am happy to help if I can sir," I tried to stay truthful. Adrian's comment about my father came from out of nowhere but it felt good to hear.

"I think that we both know that Paris is a beautiful girl. She gets a lot of attention for it but you wouldn't know it from her attitude. I fear that she maybe out of her league. The wrong people might find her naivety attractive and take advantage of her good nature. If I ask you to escort her around the lodge or keep her occupied do you think that you could help me with that?"

As he spoke I felt myself nodding in agreement. "I don't see a problem with that. I can understand your concern."

"Let me be clear Mason, I know this is your last vacation with your family before you are assigned and I am not asking for much of your time. I just want to know I can count on you if I need to. You do not for any reason speak to her in the tone I observed earlier. Do not raise your voice. Paris responds to the mood of others around her. If you stay calm so will she. "

I continued to nod my head but didn't want to interrupt him.

"Will you tell me one thing Mason? Why did you get so angry with Paris earlier?"

After honestly thinking for a minute I admitted, "I have no idea."

"We have all done strange things around girls don't beat yourself up over it. You're lucky Paris doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body. Keep your anger under control. Trust me when I tell you it won't do you any good."

Talking to Adrian was strange. He could read me in a way no one else ever had. It was kind of like talking to a carnival fortune teller. I thanked him for his time and decided I liked Adrian.

It was time to try this conversation again with Paris.

**Thanks so much as always for reading. I hope you enjoy it and that I have answered some of the questions you have. **

**I have gotten a couple of comments from people saying that they are checking for updates. If you click on follow the story or author at the bottom of the page you will receive an email when I update. It will make your life a little easier. The sight doesn't send you any annoying spam that I've noticed. **


	4. A Whole New Paris

_Just a quick not before you read this newest chapter. I wanted to tell you that this was a particularly difficult chapter for me to write. Not because it had a not of action or was extensively long, but because it breaks down essentially the beginning of how Mason comes to care about Paris. This chapter broke open the exact moment that Mason's predisposed notions of who Paris was and gave into what he was feeling. I know that some characters take entire novels to get through their demons and open up, however, this story is more a journey of how Paris and Mason navigate a tough world together rather than just find love. I hope I got it right and didn't influence your read too much. As always you are the best readers! Thanks for all your encouraging words. Your comments keep me writing when I think no one is reading! Especially the ever faithful Goode-Lover._

Knocking gently on the adjoining door to Paris' suite I was certain that this could go one of two ways. Either Paris was going to throw a huge fit at the sight of me and prove me right about her being a spoiled brat or she was going expect me to grovel at her feet. I wasn't sure which one of the two scenarios I was dreading more. Getting no answer I knocked a little louder and after almost a minute I heard Paris softly say, "Come in."

There appeared to be only one small light on in the bedroom so I took a few steps inside before I realized that she was still in bed.

"Mason?" Paris said sweetly. Realizing it was me standing there she bounced out of bed and stood in front of me still blinking away sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Your Dad thought you would be awake by now," I tried to apologize. I almost cringed expecting her to start shouting at any moment. When it didn't come I notice the almost angelic quality Paris radiated as she tried to push away softness of her face.

"I guess my sleep schedule is a little bit throw off here. I didn't mean to sleep so long. Is Jill still here?" Paris said with a hopeful expression. A gentle yawn leaving her made felt endearing.

I shook my head hating that I was about to explain myself. "I came by earlier and she was letting one of the maids in with a bunch of dresses, she said you were sleeping. I came back about fifteen minutes ago to talk to your Dad. I haven't seen Jill." I looked down at my watch hoping I had sometime before I needed to leave for Jill's obligatory mixer, "It's a little after 4:30 now."

Paris looked shocked, "In the morning!" She flashed me the cutest smile and added, "I wasn't sure there was one of those." Even half asleep she had a sense of humor.

"That is one of the great things about this place you can be on almost any sleep schedule you want," I tried to bite back a laugh. This was supposed to be serious visit.

"Can you hold on a second?" she asked. Without a reply she dashed off toward her bathroom. I stood there eager to get this over with, but oddly enjoying her company. I stood their glancing around this enormous suite. It was ridiculous that this whole room way just for her.

When she returned I was hit by a wall of lilac and vanilla. Her cheeks were a new brighter shade of rose that looked amazing against her very pale skin. How could anyone look so attractive in a pair of sweats with pink dogs on it? What was her obsession with these dogs they were everywhere? "What's with all the little pink dogs?" I blurted out. "I noticed them on your luggage too?"

Paris paused looked very confused at my inappropriate question, "O it's a Victoria's secret thing. Kind of like their mascot I guess."

I had to open my big mouth. Now I had her talking about her underwear. Worst now I was thinking about her underwear. There was just no stopping me I said the first thing that popped in my head. "You mean Victoria's secret is that she likes to put little pink dogs on everything." I was shocked that came out of my mouth, but my verbal diarrhea didn't end there. "Would you think less of me if I admitted that was a disappointment," I said feeling my face get hot. I needed to get this conversation back on track or I was quickly going to test my self control.

Paris grinned at me like she was enjoying our conversation, "I guess it's one of them. She has others." Then she pointed to her chest like I needed the visual reminder, "I'm sure you've seen other girls at your school wearing them. They are very popular as workout clothes too."

No girl in my classes wore bright pink sweats with the word love written down their leg. The dhampir girls would probably get teased mercilessly and the Moroi girls couldn't fill them out. They would look like stick figures. If this is what Paris looked like after a couple hours of broken sleep I couldn't imagine what she would look like in her party dress later tonight.

Then, Paris flashed me another bright smile. There was something different, more vibrate about her smile. "So what's up Mason? You didn't come here to talk about my pajamas."

At this point I was definitely not thinking about her pajamas. Shaking away that thought I refocused on why I was there, "No I didn't." I stopped trying to compose myself. It was definitely not in my character for me to easily admit I was wrong and I needed it to come across genuine. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about lunch. Honestly, I have no idea what got into me. You didn't deserve to be talk to like that." I paused again looking into her said eyes and took a breath, "This is hard for me."

"What, talking to me is hard for you?" Paris shot at me defensively. I couldn't really blame her I wasn't doing a great job getting my words out.

"No, I'm not usually faced with being so blatantly wrong. I'll admit I have no idea how well you ski, but the fact that you didn't pitch a fit about me coming in here shows you aren't a brat. I also have no idea why you don't want to be a guardian but, that was no reason to yell at you. It was crossing the line to imply what I did." I cringed thinking of my mother's reaction to my comment. "I swear I am usually a pretty easy going person."

Then Paris surprised me, "Honestly, it seemed like it was more than that. Almost like you were angry at me about something?" She was dead on. I was angry about a lot of things these days. I was angry at how I felt when I was around her. I was angry that my father didn't seem to want me to know her. I was most angry that my parents didn't think that they could trust me.

I started slowly trying to articulate how I was feeling, "My dad told me that our moms are really close. That they have been close friends for like fifteen years. They started telling me stories about our parents traveling and working together to help Jill. If I'm being really truthful I think that I was angry that my parents kept so much from me. It felt like they don't trust me. It hurt my ego a bit." I could't believe how honest I was being with her. I just needed this to get this resolved, but I didn't want to hurt Paris anymore. I was starting to really like just being around her. "I hope that we can just forget about it all and start over," I finished softly looking at her sadly.

I couldn't read her expression. It looked like she was thrown off and needed a second to regroup. "I'm sorry your parents have been secretive about us, but I'm sure they just wanted to protect my us, not because they don't trust you. There are a few things it is better you don't know, for both of our sakes. Honestly, though I can see where you are coming from, I hate when my parents keep things from me. My mother has told me so many great stories about your mom and dad. Our parents have tons of history together. Maybe there are a few gaps that I could help fill in for you." Paris looked down at her hands and added, "I do think that we can start over. You obviously got my father's forgiveness if he let you come in here."

I was starting to be really confused. What in the world could they be hiding that was so serious that it was for their personal safety?

I pushed all my questions momentarily out of my head. "So you're going to let me make it up to you?" This was not part of my plan. "I was thinking maybe you would go on the trails with me tomorrow." I was shocked at myself for blurting that out.

Paris stood up taller and looked me in the eyes, "Listen Mason that is really sweet of you to offer, but I really don't want to high jack your vacation. You should spend it with your friends. Just because we got off on the wrong foot doesn't mean you owe me anything. I'm happy to go out by myself, I'll even take a class if it makes you feel better."

I was stunned and doing a horrible job hiding it. Paris was worried she would ruin my vacation. This girl that I called spoiled and entitled didn't want to burden me. Wow, I was wrong.

As I heard my own pompous words repeated back to me I couldn't help but flinch. "Wow that really was a terrible remark to make wasn't it? I swear it was all my idea to make it up to you. If you don't come with me I'm going to end up with my brother and his friends; you would really be doing me a favor. Although, something tells me that you're going to prove me wrong. I hope I can keep up."

Her father did want me to keep an eye on her, so spending the day together wouldn't be such a stretch. If I was honest spending another day with a bunch of childish guys on easy trails was not going to be my ideal vacation.

"Yes that would be my plan. Let me think about it," she spoke with a tenacious smile. Paris' face was so expressive. I liked that she didn't hide what she was feeling.

"Hey good to see you guys patched things up," I turned around to see her father had walked through the door behind me. He looked at Paris and said, "I'm glad you got some rest, but we need to head downstairs soon."

The color drained from Paris' face as she spoke, "Head downstairs to what?"

This was not good. No one told her about the party tonight and she was expected to be ready and out the door very shortly.

"Jill booked a private room this morning for dinner. I realize our meals are all messed up, but they should have an assortment of things to choose from. It is going to be more of a mixer so the you can get a chance to meet a few more people. I can't believe she didn't mention this to you. I guess this way you couldn't find a way to get out of it." Adrian spoke so casually it surprised me.

Paris looked pointedly at me, "I assume that's why you are all dressed up?" I just knew that any second she was going to start screaming. I would have to find a way out of here quickly, but oddly I didn't really want to leave. Something about Paris was both endearing and entertaining.

Then my whole world crashed down around me.

"Mason could you do me a favor and wait for Paris? She really doesn't know her way around yet and this place is huge. I wouldn't want her to get lost and not make it to the dinner." I could tell he was trying to be funny, but it was taking all my self control not to react. "I really should head down I promised Jill," Adrian finished.

Paris looked panicked, "You want Mason to wait here while I get dressed in what I suspect is some kind of semi formal dinner wear and escort me to dinner?" She blushed as if the thought of being looked after was embarrassing.

I shrugged my shoulders casually enjoying the thought of spending more time alone with her. I was never a fan of these mixers. It was just a group of people bragging about how great their kids were or flashing their money around. Plus, I had a rock solid excuse to be late that my mother couldn't blame me for. The longer it took for her to get ready the better.

"Yeah why not, that would be a great way for him to make things up to me," her father said turning and playfully winking at me. This guy was turning out to be quite a character. "Don't worry Mason, Paris had a gift for getting out the door quickly. That's a gift she got from her Momma," he finished with a wistful smile.

I noticed at her father's words Paris' whole stance changed. Something about being compared to her mother pleased her. "Okay Dad we'll be down as soon as we can. I'll be quick." Paris announced proudly.

This was not the attitude that I was expecting. Paris seemed to accept the situation and make the best of it. That was the kind of quality that was hard to find in girls that were used to getting their way. That was a quality hard to find in anyone.

"You better there's a great surprise waiting for you and he doesn't like to be kept waiting," Adrian laughed loudly. Paris grinned endearingly at her father as he turned and returned to his room.

"I can go sit in your Dad's room while you get ready," I said hopefully imagining the nap I could take in the comfy sitting area of his suite.

Paris looked up at me, her beautiful green eyes twinkling, "You know Mason I may be fast but, one thing you should know about me is that I'm not very decisive. I could actually use your help. Pick a color."

Was she joking? "What, why?"

The patented confidence that I had come to expect in Paris had returned, "This is not rocket science Mason, don't over think it. What's your favorite color?" She looked me square in the eyes in a way that I knew that she wasn't going to back down.

I had not idea what she was getting at, so I gave her the most honest answer I could think of, "I don't know grey."

"Grey okay, interesting choice," she said quietly and dashed into the ridiculously large closet.

I looked around the room focusing on how I could retreat while she looked through all of her clothes. I expected that I would be awhile before she chose what she wanted to wear.

I had just finished my thought when she blew out of her closet dangling two pairs of shoes from her finger tips.

Paris looked at me with a perfectly straight face, "Flats or heels?" If this was her way of getting even with me she was succeeding.

I could see her tapping her foot impatiently, "Come on you want to get out of here. I heard your Mom didn't promise you any more meals this trip so you better take advantage when you can."

Her comment shocked me. She was teasing me. No one ever teased me.

"I don't know you are a pretty tall girl already," I tried to poke back at her. "But, I guess the heels." Her legs didn't need any help but they would look fantastic.

Paris flew into the bathroom to get dressed. I had just enough time to check my phone for messages and confirm the location of the party before Paris exited the bathroom. Adrian wasn't kidding when he said that she could get ready quickly.

I looked up at Paris and I was totally struck by how elegant and lovely she looked. She was the best combination of confident and modest. I wanted to lock the door and keep her only for myself. I was falling for this girl, fast and I wasn't sure I wanted to stop.

Paris walked over to me slowly. I wanted to tell her how amazing she looked, but I couldn't find the right words. Patiently she held out both of her fists in front of her. "One more quick thing. Pick one."

I noticed a shinny purple ring she on her ring finger of her right hand and chose that hand. Paris opened her fist to reveal a necklace with a similar looking stone.

She gave me a shy smile, "Will you help me out?"

I wasn't particularly talented with latches. I was, however, not in the right mind to say no to her. Paris had some undefinable quality that made me want to give her anything that she desired. I wanted to give her things that she didn't even know that she wanted. A single minded drive to keep Paris safe and smiling was forming inside of me and I couldn't squash it. I didn't want to.

Circling her neck with my hand I was struck by the smell of her amazing perfume. Paris must have splashed some on in her dash to get ready. It seemed to compliment and enhance the her own perfect smell. It was so intoxicating that before I realized what I was doing, my body had fitted itself snuggly against hers. Just as I went to pull back I felt her completely soften and lean back toward me. I held every muscle in my body still in an attempt to avoid spooking her. It was the most exquisite kind of torture.

Bringing the necklace around her neck I could feel how soft and perfect her incredibly flawless skin was. Paris' hair was swept up and away from her neck. It would so easy to lean forward and place gentle kisses up her neck toward her jaw. I tried to get control of myself, and forced what I thought would be a cleaning breath. Instead, I got a second dousing of her intoxicating perfume and couldn't make myself retreat.

Paris was my undoing. Turning her head slightly her glowing eyes met mine. The look she gave me was puzzling. I was expecting a witty remark about my hands lingering on her, but instead was faced with a startling quiet. An electricity I had never felt was passing between us. A new sort of understanding.

Paris wanted me to make the first move. She wanted proof that I desired her. The innocence that was pouring off of her was intense. Paris deserved gentle, soft, beautiful. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. I tried to channel my inner calm, but was woefully interrupted my a blaring ring. I was so disoriented that without even thinking I jumped back.

It took a second for Paris to regroup and run to grab her phone. I wasn't listening to her conversation. I was too busy beating myself up for missing the moment. It was a good moment, but not a prefect one. I could make it better. I was riding a high that led me to believe that for Paris I could do anything.

Paris blurred into her closet again and when she returned I could tell her was rattled. What had happened between us was powerful and Paris was doing a poor job hiding it. Maybe she felt like it was all a mistake?

"Come on Mason we're late for the party," Paris spoke shakily despite her straight posture.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was to go spend people I had to pretend to like.

I'll make it up to her.


	5. Nicole vs Paris

**Happy Easter Everyone! Thanks for reading!**

As we walked down the hallway I felt this insane desire to put my arm around Paris. I wasn't sure if I wanted to protect her or just ward off anyone else from looking at her. She studiously ignored me so I didn't attempt it.

When we stepped into the elevator I was disappointed to see Nicole Badica, the one person I would be happy to keep far away from Paris. Nicole stood across from us as we entered looking at us expectantly. She was dressed deceptively in angelically white ski clothes. This girl was the farthest thing from an angel I knew.

"Hi Mason what are you all dressed up for," she said eyeing Paris like a tiger waiting for it's prey.

"Hi Nicole, just a family thing." I said trying to seem boring.

"A family thing huh," Nicole said skeptically looking back and forth between us." She had probably never seen me in a dress shirt and tie before and it was a dead give away something was up, "Aren't you going to introduce us," she remarked curiously. As far as I was concerned any interest Nicole could have in Paris was a bad thing.

"Nicole Badica this is Paris," I barked at her trying to keep my cool. "Her parents are friends with mine so yes it's a family thing." The less interesting I could make our encounter sound the better.

"Do you go to school together?" Paris asked sweetly.

"We do but we haven't actually had a class together in years," Nicole returned in her trademark snotty tone. Her face flashed an all too familiar menacing look when something occurred to her "You aren't going to Princess Jill's mixer tonight are you?"

How Nicole could sense these things I would never know. She could smell blood in the water now.

I was impressed when Paris walked off the elevator without a second look and declared,"Pleasure to meet you Nicole." It was easy to tell that they would never be friends. Paris was everything that Nicole was not. Nicole needed to control and manipulate people in her life. It was easy to see that Paris had an innate kindness in her nature that drew people to her. Hopefully, Paris had good enough taste to choose the right people to let in.

I continued walking toward the banquet room, but I could tell Paris was unsure if we were moving in the correct direction. She kept so close to me I could feel her warmth on my arm. It felt like she trusted that I would help her find her way.

"Friend of yours?" Paris shrugged.

"Not really, more a friend of a friend," I tried desperately to brush off, "Nicole does a good job of being in everyone's business. That's probably why she knew about the mixer to begin with."

Nicole and I both ended up at Tanner Sarcozy's Party back in September. He's a good guy, one of the few Moroi at the school that I ever socialized with. I had occurred to me that Tanner would make a good fit for me to be assigned to after graduation so I agreed to attend a party that he was having to kick off the beginning of school.

Nicole was there without her usual crowd of uppity friends and after a few drinks she was open to getting to know me better. I hadn't even spoken to her in years, and I had no idea how cold hearted she was. Our relationship got physical very quickly that night and continued that way.

After a few months of quietly hooking up I was comfortable with our relationship. It wasn't unusual for me to get involved with a Moroi girl. Their slender grace among other forbidden things always got me. Something about me seemed to be appealing to them also, but it was never public knowledge.

Things were good with Nicole. She was a pretty girl with dark brown almost black hair. It was short, but she always had it perfectly styled. At the time I never noticed how devious her chocolate brown eyes could be. We were always able to find a quiet time or place to get together and no one seemed to notice. I was good at being invisible. There were no promises or declarations to each other, but it was comfortable.

On Halloween I walked into the cafeteria, almost too distracted by all of the decorations to notice the gossip circling me. Nicole and Mathew Zelkos were making out against wall right by the doors of the cafeteria. They were going at it for everyone to see. Nicole was making a statement that Mathew was hers for the whole school to see, including me.

After that day Nicole never looked at me again. She never called or texted me. I had been dismissed without even a word. Luckily for me almost no one knew about our relationship. I could handle that Nicole had moved on, but what I couldn't handle was everywhere that I went constantly hearing about her new story book romance. Every girl in school was jealous of Nicole's new perfect match.

Nicole and Mathew's on again off again romance was constantly gossiped about. Everyone speculated why they broke up or squealed about in what romantic encounter they reunited. They were the prom king and queen of our school without needing to be crowned.

When we arrived at the entrance of the dinning room Paris looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes shinning, "Thanks Mason really I would have been totally lost without you. I don't seem to have the best sense of direction." Paris confidently entered the room and went straight toward Abe. It felt good to know that I helped her.

There was a ridiculous amount of people in the small room, but it was easy to make out the old man in his show stopping purple and orange suit. It was amusing to see how was dressed, but I always thought that it was impressive that he dressed the way that he wanted. Abe wasn't afraid to be exactly who he wanted to be, he dressed for himself.

"Paris," he practically screamed. Abe threw open his arms up and enveloped her, "I thought you might make me wait till the sun was up."

The way that she leaned into him made me feel guilty. Paris melted into his arms. She felt safe and I was sad is wasn't me making her feel that way. Paris looked mildly surprised to see him standing before her.

"Did you really think I would let you face that awful woman for the first time without me?" he winked at her. "Plus, someone has to keep an eye on you with all these boys lurking around. Right Mason?"

Releasing Paris he grabbed me for quick man hug. "I see you finally met our sweet Paris. I have been hoping for years to get you two in the same room. Have you met Alex yet?" Abe motioned toward Alex. He was smiling jubilantly in her direction. Alex's magnanimous personality never came off subtle.

"No but I've heard great things about him," Paris returned his smile, "pleasure to meet you Alex."

"Hi Paris," Alex remarked star struck, "I'm so excited to meet you."

Abe smiled, "You look so grown up Paris. Your dress is very elegant." Paris gave him a shy smile and looked down brushed her hands down to smooth out her skirt.

"Thanks, Mason helped me pick out my whole ensemble. He has a real eye for woman's fashion don't you think?" Paris grinned and looked directly at me.

The smile fell off my face. Why did she feel the need to point that out?

Alex and Abe let out an unexpected laugh. "Your kidding right," Alex joked.

"Nope he even helped me decide on my shoes," She felt the sick need to point out.

"Well, he is my Grandson it really should be surprising to anyone that he has great taste in clothes," Abe smirked at me and he felt it was a good sign that Paris was already teasing me.

I could tell that Paris was just joking around, but I needed her to stop talking about her getting dressed. I was trying to seem disinterested, but I was starting to have flashes of our earlier conversation. The only thing that I could think to do was excuse myself and get a cold drink.

Watching Paris and Alex from across the room I could see that they had made quick friends. They were both laughing and smiling while Abe entertained them. It was nice to see Alex genuinely happy for a change, I definitely envied him.

When Adrian joined them I was surprised that he handed Paris what looked like a mimosa. It seemed odd to me that her father would let her drink, but I had seen stranger standards from Moroi parents before.

I watched her from across the room, even though I knew she couldn't see me. Part of me knew this was uncharacteristic for me and creepy by anyone's standards, but I couldn't help myself. When Paris left the safety of the group I was prepared to join her, but before I could make it to the other side of the room someone beat me to it.

Mathew Zelkos himself approached her. For a second I thought that she was going to send him packing, but just as I started to relax Paris laughed and flashed him one of her adorable smiles. I was too far away to hear what he was saying to her and it was driving me crazy.

I was alarmed when I saw her pull out her phone and give him her number. It was one thing for Mathew to flirt with her at the mixer, but no one could save Paris from Nicole's wrath if it continued outside of this room.

When Paris left and returned to the protection of Abe and her father I calmed down and found a quiet corner to relax in. Only chatting with a few friends and my father made the night pass slowly. I watched countless women try to squeeze information from Paris and her father. They seemed to have a well rehearsed dialogue planned. It was oddly fascinating to watch them dismiss the women dazed and confused. Adrian did an impressive job shielding Paris from the leering looks she was getting from the majority of the men in the room.

After Jill's announcement that the party was over, I hoped to slip out and get some rest when I noticed Paris wandering around the room. She was looking for someone and when she left the room to continue her hunt I followed her before someone else did. I had a bad feeling Paris was looking for Mathew Zelkos. I followed her down the hall and into an empty room and I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach. If Mathew was meeting Paris here it was for only one reason. I came up behind her and she didn't hear me. Before I could stop myself I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Geez Mason you almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't hear you behind me. Next time give me a little warning."

I shrugged, but was still worried Mathew was going to walk in at any moment. "What are you doing in here? Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, I was looking for your brother, he promised walk me back to my room." Paris glanced to where I still had a hold of her hand.

"Why were you talking to Mathew Zeklos? Was he bothering you?" I spit out trying to reign in my temper. I didn't let go of her hand I just looked down to where our hands were joined. It was unexpectedly soft and small. I didn't want her to leave and I didn't want her to get fooled and tricked into a unfixable situation.

"No nothing like that," she tried to reassure me, "Mathew's mother wants him to be my vacation friend to score points with my grandmother. Sound familiar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said a little hurt, but extremely relieved.

"Come on Mason we both know why you asked me to go skiing tomorrow. Can you honestly tell me your mom didn't put you up to it?"

"Why do you think so little of yourself that I couldn't want to just spend time with you." I started out quietly but was quickly yelling. "Maybe I wanted to hear about our parents. Someone needs to keep all the slimy guys that have been watching you all night away from you."

"Mason don't be ridiculous," she shook her head disbelievingly, "no one remotely slimy has even talked to me tonight."

Still holding on to her wrist I turned our hands so that I would have a firm grasp on her. I held them up in an unconscious effort to show her where she belonged. Paris' eyes seemed fixated on our hands and I knew she was feeling the same connection I was.

"Don't be naive Paris," I exhaled suddenly feeling very tired, "every guy in there, including your Dad and Abe, has had one eye on you all night." Keeping up with Paris was going to be challenging.

Paris startled me by boldly asking, "Did that include you Mason?" I wanted to tell her that of course it did, that I didn't take my eyes off of her all night, but I knew I would scare her. So I just nodded my head slowly keeping my thoughts to myself. I couldn't communicate how strange I knew my admission was.

"What time am I meeting you tomorrow?" Paris raised an eyebrow at me.

Looking at her was struck by how amazing her eyes were and was distracted. "Meeting you for?"

"Skiing, family stories, and keeping slimy guys away from me." She smiled brilliantly.

I didn't hold back, I flashed her one of my rare genuine smiles. Paris looked at me like she had never seen me before, her presence was starting to become addicting. Somehow I was so distracted that I almost didn't notice when the door opened. Without thinking I let go of her hand and immediately missed the way it felt in mine.

"Hey there you are Paris I was looking all over for you. What's up Mason where have you been all night?" Alex asked innocently.

"I have been in the same room as you," I tried but failed to play it cool, "where do you think Alex?"

"What are you two doing in here? You giving her more fashion advice?" Alex laughed loudly at his own joke. Paris let out a sweet little giggle that made me want to push her against the wall and tickle an apology out of her.

Why did Paris have to share her little joke with Alex? I might never hear the end of it.

"Don't get mad at him Mason it was my fault. I was just teasing you. Just think we're even now," Paris begged softly and reached out to touch my arm. I was officially screwed. If Paris ever found out the power she had over me when she gave me that look I would have to hand in my man card.

Struck by the drastic change in my attitude toward Paris I couldn't hold in a laugh, "3:30 by the coffee shop."

"3:30," Paris repeated.

"Hmm, okay you ready to get out of here Paris? I was going to head out," Alex spoke cautiously.

Alex would get her back to her room safely. Mathew wouldn't have a chance to get near her and I could get some sleep. If I tried to walk her back we would unavoidably end up in another staring contest and I wouldn't be able to hold back.

I made my way back to my room and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep quickly without tossing or turning. The vision of Paris' smile was my last thought.

Three sharp knocks on the door to my room had me back on my feet just an hour later. I looked around the room and noticed that Alex still hadn't made it back to the room, if he forgot the code I was going to punch him.

Throwing open the door wearing just my boxer shorts I took a step back into the room when I realized who it was, "What do you want Nicole?"

Nicole took a step in the room, but left the door cracked open. "Wow Mason I'm getting nostalgic just looking at you," she leered at me.

Reaching out and running her hand down my chest, I grabbed her hand before it reached my abs. "You lost the right to touch me like that a long time ago Nicole. Now answer my question, what do you want?"

The cocky look washed from her face, "Tell me about the girl Mason." I let go of her hand and stared at her.

"Paris?"

"Yes, Paris," Nicole said picking her nail, "what's her last name and where did she come from?"

"Why exactly did you think that I would share this information with you?" I wondered.

"Come on Mason we have some good history together," Nicole put on her best pouty face, "when it was good it was really good wasn't it? Help me out."

"Nicole," I said incredulously, "Paris is a nice girl and if you are on a mission to hurt her I am not only not going to help you, but you are going to have to go through me to get to her."

"Really, huh," Nicole squinted at me, "do you think that she would find some of our encounters interesting? I bet sweet Paris would love to know how loud you moan when I sink my teeth into that sweet spot on your chest. Maybe she'd like to hear how hard you pulled my hair when I was on my knees in front of you?"

I didn't speak or move. I wanted to slap the victorious expression off of her face. "Nicole don't you dare go near her!" I yelled.

"Hit a sore spot did I? I thought you only liked Moroi girls Mason are thinking about slumming it with Paris?"

"Listen Nicole her name is Paris Ivashkov and she's here with her father. They are meeting up with her grandmother, Daniella Ivashkov. I know you've heard her name before. I don't think your mother would be thrilled with you crossing her."

Nicole let out a menacing laugh, "If she comes between Mathew and me, she could be related to the pope and it wouldn't stop me. Wait a minute did you say her last name was Ivashkov that's ridiculous."

"I know that she lives with her father, he must think that she's worthy of the name," I said shaking my head at her degrading comment.

"Who's her mother? What do you know about her?"

"I know she's not here," I spoke vaguely.

"Come on Mason I know that you can do better than that. Maybe Paris might be more interested in you if I told her how fast your fingers could get her off."

I took a deep breath, "I know our mother's are friends so my best guess is that she's a guardian too busy to get the time off. Her parents probably don't have anything to do with each other anymore." I could tell Nicole was skeptical of the information I had given her, but it all sounded so plausible that she accepted it. "Can I go back to bed now Nicole?"

"You want some company?" Nicole offered and reached up to put her arms around my neck.

I forcefully pushed her back and Nicole stumbled a bit, "I thought you were going to go crawl in Mathew's bed."

"Did I hurt your pride Mason?" she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at me, "you seemed logical enough to realize you'd always be just a connivence." Nicole sneered and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Sleep was impossible to find after Nicole left. Paris was in trouble.


	6. An Intoxicating Day

After a few hours of broken sleep I managed to drag myself out of bed. I had a terrible headache that I was trying desperately to ignore. I felt like I was hung over even though I hadn't had anything to drink the night before.

Nicole's unexpected visit had really shaken me. It wasn't a surprise that Nicole was feeling threatened by Paris. Paris embodied kindness and intelligence, qualities that Nicole would never have. It wasn't surprising that Mathew had already picked up on that. What had me worried was why Nicole was already plotting against her.

I made my way downstairs to our agreed meeting place, but there was no sign of Paris. Abe and Adrian were sitting at a small table right outside the cafe nursing tiny cups that smelled strongly of coffee.

Abe smiled broadly up at me, "What are you up to today Mason?" His accent was thick, but there was no mistaking the pride in his voice.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Paris." I told them casually. "Have you seen her?"

Both Adrian and Abe shared a knowing look. "When I came down she was still in the room." Adrain looked down at his large silver watch, "That was about an hour ago, she'll probably be down soon."

"What are you two up to today?" Abe wondered.

It took all my patience not to roll my eyes at him, "We are supposed to go out on the trails. I thought it would be a good idea to show her around."

"You better go find your girl then," Abe encouraged, "you don't need to be standing around here with a couple of old men."

"Hey speak for yourself," Adrian said with his trade mark smirk. I watched his face transform, "Seriously Mason take care of my girl. I don't want to see her upset again."

I nodded,"You got it Mr. Ivashkov." I should have had more reassuring words for him. It was hard to convince him that I could accomplish this task when I wasn't confident enough to convince myself.

"See that," Abe smirked, "Mr. Ivashkov you're an old man just like me," Abe laughed to himself.

"Mason my name is Adrian."

It was strange not calling him Lord Ivashkov, but calling him Adrian would be ridiculous. I excused myself without agreeing with him and managed to find a quiet place to call up to Paris' room. When no one answered I started to pace the hallway by the elevators. I figured this would be a good place to intercept her.

Another thirty minutes passed and I was starting to get anxious. Paris didn't seem like the type of girl to purposefully create drama so I tried to stay patient. I called up to her room two more times and realized it was possible I had missed her. Taking slow deep breaths I took another walk through the lobby and cafe. I realized I didn't have Paris' cell phone number and unfortunately Abe and Adrian had already left.

As I rode the elevator up to Paris' floor for the second time I slowly rubbed my temples and willed myself to calm down. Either Paris had decided to stand me up or Nicole had gotten to her. Neither of these options were good, but I prayed Zelkos hadn't already gotten his hooks in her.

I knocked lightly and closed my eyes. There was a strong possibility that if Nicole had confronted her last night she wouldn't want anything to do with me. Paris was very obviously incredibly innocent. I was written all over her face. Even holding her had last night seemed to get her worked up.

I called her room one final time, but I couldn't hear it ringing.

A small Moroi woman pushed a large cart down the hall and I came up with an idea.

"Excuse me ma'am it is very important that I get into this room," I said in my best guardian voice.

She eyed me hesitantly, "Is this your room?"

"No, but I'm supposed to be taking care of the girl in this room and I'm afraid that she's sick," the lies were rolling easily off my tongue. "Way to much to drink last night, you understand."

"You are going to have to contact the front desk, they may beable to help you sir," she said with finality and started unlocking the door across from Paris'.

"Wait! Aren't you going to clean this room next anyway?" I tried convincingly, "It can't hurt to see if she's okay. If I can't get her to the bathroom you may have a lot more mess on your hands."

The woman sighed seeing the wisdom of my argument, "Okay, but if she isn't in the room, or if she wants to be alone you will have to leave. I'll call security."

"I totally understand," I said nodding and stepped out of the way for her to wrangle the door open.

Immediately after the door was unlocked l walked purposefully into the room and called out, "Paris!"

I was shocked to see that she was still laying on her bed. It was ridiculous how beautiful she looked laying sleepily among a sea of pillows. Her hair was arranged perfectly around her head like a blonde angel.

All my frustration and anger dissolved when she looked up at me adoringly and spoke sweetly, "Mason we have got to stop meeting this way." I wanted to pull her into my arms and apologize, but the to my horror the maid followed behind me.

"I apologize Miss the gentleman was insistent," the old woman sold me out.

I took a step back and closed my eyes,"Jesus Paris what the hell." My heart was beating loudly in my ears and I could see her struggling to sit up. "I'm sorry. I was so worried. Are you all right?"

Paris finally pulled herself up and I watched in horror at her poor attempt to stand. As she feel back to the bed I started to worry that she could have been drugged. I restrained myself the best that I could and reached out to feel if she had a fever. Her face was silkily soft and warm in my hands. I could feel her steady even pulse and I let go of my fear. Paris leaned toward me and rested her weight in my arms. It felt strange to hold her. I wasn't nervous or excited, it felt peaceful.

"Mason you are being incredibly sweet, but what possessed you to have housekeeping break into my room," Paris asked incredulously.

Not wanting to ruin what felt like a significant moment I spoke softy and held tightly onto her, "Paris it's almost 4:30. You haven't been answering your room phone and I don't have your cell number. Your dad said you hadn't left the room, I was worried."

"O no Mason 4:30." Paris looked grief stricken and couldn't meet my eyes.

I leaned forward and inspected her face, "Are you hung over?" I regretted the words as they left my mouth.

"Why do you always expect the worst from me Mason?" she flinched.

"No, Paris it's not you. I always think the worst in everyone," I sighed all my residual anger deflating, "I guess if I don't expect much out of people I'm not disappointed. Most of the other kids I go to school with would have found it perfectly acceptable to get trashed last night. I didn't realize my comment would offend you."

Paris shook her head and pulled her hair back away from her face, "All of this broken sleep has literally exhausted me. I have never felt so drained. I could hear the phone ringing, but I just couldn't make myself answer it. My brain stopped communicated with my body."

"I was so confused." I tried to explain, "I saw your Dad in the coffee shop and told him we were planning to hit the trails. He told me you were still upstairs so when you didn't come down I tried to call you. By the time I got to your door I couldn't hear anything inside and I freaked out. When the maid came walking by I convinced her you were sick and I needed to get inside. I think she thought I was crazy, but I wasn't letting her leave until I knew you where okay." I felt like the biggest ass. It hadn't even occurred to me that Paris was still adjusting to the time difference.

Paris reached over and touched my hand softly as a sign of forgiveness. "I swear I don't usually cause this much drama. I don't think that I've ever over slept before." Her honesty radiated out from her smile.

I was taken so off guard by the events of the afternoon that even I was surprised by the words that came out of my mouth,"Paris I'm not trying to make you feel bad. In my life I need control. When I'm in control of a situation I'm calm and composed. I'll admit when I'm around you I lose all rational thought. I can't seem to get in control of anything, mostly myself." I could explain my honesty, or my protective instincts for Paris.

"Thank you Mason. Thank you for worrying about me," she smiled sadly at me, "Mason you want to get some food?"

I wasn't convinced she was ready to go anywhere,"You sure. You still seem sleepy."

"I'll be great after a big coffee and maybe a bagel," Paris tried to persuade me. She stood up and put her hands on her hips losing patience with my hovering, so I agreed to meet her back downstairs.

Walking into the coffee shop for the third time I realized I was sick of looking at the inside of this restaurant. After ordering a health breakfast I found a small table that looked out a small window. I tried to focus on the view instead of the strangely intense feelings I was having for Paris.

"Can I sit?" Paris asked smartly.

I nodded and continued to eat my sandwich. "I didn't know what you liked on your bagel so I got cream cheese and butter." I tried my best to joke with her, "The coffee is how you requested it. Big."

"The best kind. This cup is impressively large. I don't think that even Wawa has coffee cups this large." Paris looked positively thrilled. I realized that coffee was a good way into Paris' heart.

"What's a Wawa? I said in an attempt to not let our conversation get awkward.

"O' sorry it's an awesome gas station we have back home. They have a whole isle of different coffees and creamers. It's good coffee too. They also have really great hoagies." I tired to keep my comments to myself, but I had no idea what she was talking about," You know big sandwiches. I think they started somewhere in Philly, but you can find them all over the east coast now. You end up out that way you should check it out."

I had to smile. Paris was trying to give me job advice. "Yes, good coffee is essential for most people. I am more of an OJ person." I admitted.

Paris looked unsure of what to say,"You don't drink coffee."

I laughed at the adorable face she made at admission,"Not really, but I am a big sandwich fan." It felt so good to laugh and joke so easily with someone.

"So after all I put you through earlier I owe you a story about our parents." Paris asked hesitantly, "Tell me what you want you want to hear."

"I have no idea." Paris surprised me again, "Start at the beginning I guess."

Paris paused and looked like she needed help getting started, "Our Mom's met in Russia right?"

"Yeah, I can't remember exactly what city they met in but I know they traveled quite a bit together." Paris smiled again at the mention of her mother, "My Mom was working there and Abe contacted her to help your Mom."

"Your mother is American?" I tired to clarify.

"Yes, but she isn't a typical American. You could say she is well traveled."

"How did she help my mom?" I wondered, "Does she speak Russian?" I asked excitedly.

I frowned when Paris let out a loud laugh, "I'm sorry my mother is a bit of a linguist. I'm not sure how many languages she speaks but it's a lot. I think that she helped your mother travel to Dimitri's village."

It had been a long time since I had spoken of that place, but I reluctantly admitted, "That's my village too, that's were Alex and I were born."

I was concerned when Paris didn't respond. Hoping not to frighten her I kept talking,"When my mother died."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath,"When my birth mother died Abe helped us. He kept us safe until Rose and Dimitri came for us. I remember it so clearly though it's like a movie in my head."

Paris was uncomfortably silent, but looked up at me with her soft sparkling eyes. I continued, "It's really a beautiful village, after living there it was hard to get comfortable living at court."

Paris hesitated and asked compassionately,"How old were you?"

"I was five and Alex was two." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It felt good to finally share this story with someone. "I don't think that he remembers very much, but I like telling him stories. I don't want him to forget."

We quietly sipped our drinks. Paris frowned as if realizing something strange and asked, "Mason isn't really a Russian name is it?"

I shook my head, "No my first name isn't Mason." No one had ever asked me this question before. The only people that knew this story were my parents and Abe. It felt safe sharing with her, so I spit out the whole story in one breath, "My birth mother named me after my grandfather. His name was Nikolai. She told me he was a wonderful man that always took care of his family and that I should always be like him. When I came to the States I didn't want to remember that story. I just wanted to forget who I was and start again so I asked my new mother to give me a new name."

"You don't look like a Mason." Paris spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her, "Nikolai suits you." A single glistening tear fell down her face and I was suddenly incredibly glad I had shared that part of myself with her. I just didn't want her pity.

"Hey, don't do that," I reached to wipe away her tear and tried to distract her from the melancholy that fell over our conversation. I loved the feel of Paris' skin and was happy to take any opportunity to be close to her. We sat quietly and finished what was left of our drinks.

"Paris, you ready?" I attempted to pull her back out of her shell. I seemed to startle her.

Looking back over my shoulder I saw that she continued to follow me. "Do you have other plans? We can try to find another time," Paris asked guiltily.

"I'm all yours," I offered, "I don't have any other plans today." I gave her a huge smile that felt uncomfortable on my face. I wasn't great at persuading people, but I found that Paris was easily won by a genuine smile.

I didn't like the idea of splitting up. It felt like a bad idea to separate from Paris after our dramatic morning. Paris, however adamantly demanded that she was capable of getting her own equipment, so grudgingly agreed to wait for her.

When she returned I almost didn't recognize her. I expected her to have bright pink girly equipment like most of the other girls, but her pale green coat complemented her skin and made her look less pale. I wasn't surprised that Paris had an expensive good quality board, but it wasn't flashy.

I was quickly finding out that being with Paris was easy. I was comfortable being around her. Paris was challenging in a way that I had never encountered before. Her nature wasn't snotty or entitled, it shockingly intelligent and quick witted.

"Who do you think was the first person to strap skis on there feel and say I think I'm going to slide down this hill," I said rhetorically.

"I think it was the Norwegians or the Swedish," Paris answer easily, "they used skis to get travel around on the snow not for entertainment."

I was taken back by her casual response. "Really I didn't know that. What about snowboards where did they originate?" I tried to challenge her.

"That was the Americans. I think part of it started with the tradition of sliding down a hill on a cafeteria tray," Paris chuckled.

"I can't say that I have ever done that before."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing," she teased me. "If you are ever brave enough to try it I hope it will make you think of me." I was finding that a lot of things were going to give me good memories of my visit with Paris.

I did my best to show her the best runs. It was frightening at first not trusting that she could handle them, but Paris was quick to prove me wrong. She was surprisingly fluid and graceful. It was entertaining to watch her attack the trails with such confidence.

As the sun made it's way out of the sky my sleepless night began to catch up with me. I was relieved when the crowds made a plausable excuse to call it quits. I was relieved that Paris agreed and while I was glad to be inside I wasn't quite ready to leave her company.

Entering the doors Paris looked up at me sadly,"I need to go upstairs and check my phone. I haven't checked in with my dad at all today." I shrugged and followed after her.

Paris let out a long soft breath, "I wish this day wouldn't end so quickly."

I wanted to pull her toward me and brush the hairs away from her face, but I couldn't tell if Paris would enjoy the attention. I settled for humoring her, "Why is that?"

"My grandmother arrives soon." Paris told me hesitantly, "Everything's going to change." I could tell she didn't mean for the better.

We walked toward the elevators, but kept our voices low. "It's going to be okay Paris, Abe won't let her pull any crap. He is poised and ready to strike." I was generally a straight forward person. I knew from my Mother's comments that things with her grandmother could possibly go badly, but I wanted to be her soft place to fall. I wanted to make everything okay.

We entered an empty elevator and she took a step toward me, "I've never met her before. I'm scared Mason. My father won't admit it but he's worried too. What if she doesn't like me?" Paris looked so despairing, "I have no idea what I'm even supposed to call her. I have always just said my grandmother, but what if she expects something more formal."

I took another step closing the space between us and reached for her face, "You're going to be great Paris. How could anyone not like you?" As the words came out of my mouth I flinched.

Paris' face transformed and she threw her head back with laughter, "Really Mason I didn't think I always made the best first impression."

"You've had some practice now." I said wondering where my new sense of humor was coming from.

"You should talk to your dad about it. Tell him you're worried and have him find out what your grandmother wants to be called." I tried to give her the best advice I could, "Your Dad brought you here let him handle it."

Paris stopped at her door and paused before she opened it. She gazed up at me, her lovely eyes serious, "Why did you share so much with me earlier? That's not the kind of story that's easy to tell."

I didn't know what to say,"No it's not." I paused and rested my head on the molding along the door, "I'm not sure I ever have. You seemed like you needed someone to trust here. When I look at you it's not that you're scared exactly, but you aren't comfortable here either. I thought sharing something about me would make you less afraid."

I watched her unlock the door, but waited for her signal before entering. I was a little stunned when she shut the door behind me. " Mason I'm not afraid of you." Paris flipped around and stunned me, "You make me feel safe."

I took a second and tried to reign in the emotions that I was feeling. When I moved toward her I shocked even myself with the intensity of the moment between us. I pushed her firmly toward the door and used the leverage to kiss her amazing lips. I had spent the day trying to convince myself that I didn't have these feelings for her, but when I felt her arms reach around my neck I knew I had made the right choice. Her lips were welcoming were amazingly soft. Even after a day of exercise she smelled incredible. Paris seemed happy to follow my lead and everything that I gave to her, she gave right back.

A sweet little moan escaped out of the back Paris' throat and I couldn't help myself. I ran my hands slowly down the sides of her hips, grabbed her ass, and pulled her toward me. I felt her hands slide in my hair and right as I thought she would push me away her hands fisted to pull me closer.

Her tongue was tentative and I decided Paris had had enough. I broke the kiss slowly. It was hard to make myself pull back from her embrace.

I tired desperately to regulate my breathing and speak softly,"The way you make me feel Paris." I didn't have the words, but I felt amazingly alive.

When she exhaled and ran her hands softly down my chest I wanted to pin her back against the wall. I settled for giving her a soft kiss, "You better check your phone."

I gently tugged on Paris' hand and pulled her toward her phone. The last thing I wanted was her father thinking something was wrong.

"Hey dad where are you?" I heard her say,"I definitely shut him up." I looked up from across the room and smirked at her comment. It felt odd to be ease dropping on her conversation.

"That's a great idea. Relaxing sounds heavenly right now. If you need me I'll be in my room."

Seeing the abrupt change in Paris' stance I stepped toward her and ran my hands down her arms, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My dad just told me he got a message from my grandmother, that she was on her way here," Paris spoke fighting to put a smile on her face.

"It's going to be fine Paris, she is just one woman. You want to stay up here I can go?" I offered.

Paris got a devious smile on her face,"No, we were told to order anything we wanted from room service and relax."

i gave her a minute to pull out the huge menu and ordersome food. I pulled off my heavy coat and sat at the end of her bed. It was incredibly nice of her father to allow me in Paris' room alone.

"Don't do that Mason. You don't need to feel guilty," Paris said snapping me into the present.

"Your Dad trusts me and I shouldn't have taken advantage of that. He's an interesting guy, but he can read me like a book," I wanted to explain.

Paris bust out laughing, "You think my dad doesn't know that I kiss boys. Do you think that he is under some kind of delusion that I'm a saint?"

I let out a relaxing out a breath and leaned toward her. "You kiss boys huh," I joked. It suddenly occurred to me that while she might have some experience hooking up it must have always been with humans boys. It was possible that was why she had been so nervous with me.

"I have been know to, yes," Paris stated confidently and began to run her fingers gently stroking the stubble that had grown on my face. "How old are you Mason?"

It felt incredible and intoxicating. I almost couldn't remember the answer. "Seventeen. I'll be eighteen March 17."

Paris stopped and looked up at me with a breath taking smile,"Saint Patrick's Day, you were born lucky."

"Well, I'm not at all Irish but I do feel lucky right now," I said amazed that it was the absolute truth.

I arranged her on my lap, trying to avoid pointing out my obvious arousal. I hauled her forward kissing Paris in a way I knew she had never been before. I was once again demanding and insistent that she follow my lead. My tongue pushed in and worked playfully with hers.

A soft growl excaped my lips as Paris pulled away. It had felt like I had been no time at all, but the food had already arrived.

I had once made the mistake of looking at the prices of the room service menu and was worried that she had miscalculated when she ordered, "We are going to eat all this food just the two of us? This must have cost a fortune."

Paris didn't seem fazed, "It's my grandmother's fortune. You can invite Alex or some other people if you aren't up to the challenge."

"Alex, your right I should at least call and see what he's up to. I could go get changed and check in. After we stuff ourselves we could rent a movie," I added hoping to extend the evening.

"That's a good idea, I'm not sure what kind of things I going to be expected to attend once my grandmother arrives."

As I walked to the door I was suddenly hit by a extreme feeling of insecurity. If I left would Paris change her mind? Would she want to forget what happened between us? I reached for one more kiss, but Paris stopped me short, "If we start that again all that food will go to waste."

"We wouldn't want that would we." I snuck a quick kiss to her swollen lips and on my way out the door told her, "See you soon."

On my way back to my room I was feeling completely energized. This was the first time in a long time I felt completely alive. As I jumped onto the elevator I knew I needed to calm down. Alex would sense immediately that something was going on. He and I could always easily tune into each others moods.

When I opened I wasn't surprised to find Alex stretched out on him bed surrounded by mess of his clothes. "Why do you have to be such a slob Alex," I asked crossing the length of the room.

He rolled his eyes at me,"why do you care?"

"Well, lets see, I feel claustrophobic just looking at you surrounded by all your crap. There's plenty of empty drawers," I pleaded and grabbing some clean clothes of my own. "Put a shirt on Paris ordered a ton of food in her room and we're going to rent a movie.

Alex jumped up onto his feet, "Wait a minute Paris is having a party?"

I shrugged," I don't think so, we were hanging out and she asked me to include you."

"You were hanging out," he shook his head at me, "I didn't think you two got along."

"O we get along just fine," I drew out and walked into the bathroom.

Alex followed behind me," Mason you're freaking me out. You get along or you're hooking up?"

I turned the water on and quickly jumped into the shower. The faster I moved the less likely Paris was to change her mind. I had the rest of the evening to persuade her not to blow me off. Even if all we could have was a brief vacation hook up I was going to take it. Paris was fun to be around and she was definitely beautiful, but the most intoxicating part of Paris was how real she was. Paris wasn't a sheltered pampered brat like I first suspected, she lived in the real world. Oddly, this invoked a desire in me to want to protect her.

"Hello Mason," Alex's voice echoed in the small room.

I pulled the forest green bath curtain aside, "What are we Alex? Girls! Go put some clothes on. As soon as I'm clean and dressed I'm leaving. If you want to lay around in your underwear the rest of the day feel free."

I quickly finished up in the bathroom, dressed, and found Alex sitting on the end of the bed putting his shoes on, "Okay Mason I get that you don't want to braid my hair, but you got to tell me what I'm walking into here. Do you want me to run interference of something?"

I folded my arms in front of my chest, "Listen Alex I like Paris, and I'm not going to dissect it for you. I needed an excuse to come back and get a shower. Paris was thoughtful enough to want to include you. Come with me if things get weird you can come up with an excuse to leave."

Alex gave me a long look. It was obvious that he wanted to say more, but he grabbed his keys and followed me out the door.

When Paris opened her door for us, Alex grabbed her in a hug that lifted her off of her feet.

"Nice to see you too Alex. Hungry?" Paris said with a joyful smile.

I followed her into the eating area of her suite and was caught of guard seeing a Moroi girl from school sitting at the table. I stopped in the doorway not sure what to do.

"Mason do you know Paisley?" Paris asked.

"Of course he does. Get some food and come sit down Mason," Paisley attempted to direct me.

Paisley snarky comment got my attention. Alex was already arranging a heaping plate for himself and took a seat between them.

"How do you know Paisley?" Alex asked innocently between mouthfuls of gourmet mac and cheese.

"We played cards last night," Paisley smiled wickedly, "but we bonded by telling Nicole to piss off. Nicole may be royal but she is royal pain in the butt!"

"That girl is annoying," Paris commented, "I think the best way to handle her is to just stay away." It wasn't surprising to me that Paris had come to this conclusion, she was a smart girl.

"After you left, she came sniffing around Mathew again," Paisley looked disgusted. "The worst part was he left with her. God knows why. He pushes her away, but she always manages to worm her way back."

Paris looked disgusted. She shook her head at Paisley and focused on her plate.

I dropped my fork loudly and pushed my chair away from the table. My eyes fixed onto Paris, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I pulled her into the other room and not knowing where else to go for privacy yanked her into the bathroom.

Paris looked at me with disbelieving eyes,"Mason what are you doing?"

"What in the world could ever possessed you to hang out with Mathew Zeklos?" I asked trying to rein in my fury. "Paisley Abernathy is also an interesting choice."

"Really because she only had nice things to say about you!" Paris snapped back.

"What why would you be talking about me?"

Paris gave me the most adorable knowing look. I wanted to know if Paisley had told her about my relationship with Nicole, but I figured I would leave that ball in her court."What did Paisley say?" Did she tell you to stay away from me?"

"Are you crazy no, I can't tell you what she said because it would make you blush," she laughed to herself. "Do you see how insane it is to be discussing this in my bathroom?" Paris turned away from me, but didn't move toward the door. It was obvious her patience was running out.

While I felt totally justified chastising Paris for her choice in friends, I really hated the defeated attitude she was giving me. I reached for Paris' shoulder and turned her back toward me. Leaning forward I tried to soothe her anger, "It's a very nice bathroom."

Paris immediately reacted and the softness returned to her face. I reached out and took her into my arms. She felt so good there, perfect. I kissed her gently on the neck running the roughness of my chin along. Just as before Paris gently shivered at the contact. "Do us both a favor and stay away from Nicole okay?" I pleaded with her.

Paris nodded and still holding my hands pulled me back to the food.

"You two all set," Paisley teased. "Andrew just called I invited him over. I told him we were going to watch a movie. I hope you don't mind?"

I did mind. When Paisley returned from letting him in I was totally floored. Mathew Zelkos had invited himself along with Andrew.

"Bonjour Paris," Mathew smirked walking in the room.

I was relieved that Paris stayed seated and didn't embrace him as she had Alex,"Is that the extent of your French Matty?"

"I seem to recall the words to a Lady Marmalade song," Mathew gave her his best million dollar smile.

"Well, Matty at least you are well rounded," she teased.

Paisley and Alex found his comment very entertaining, but I had no idea what song they where talking about. Nothing about this situation seemed humorous to me. Why out of all the girls at the resort did he Mathew Zelkos have to pick Paris?

Mathew and Andrew picked over the remaining food. We returned to her other room and I let Alex and Andrew argue over the movie selection. I collected Paris into my arms pulling her onto the bed. I hadn't pictured doing this with a room full of people.

I held her close making a statement to Mathew that I was staking a claim. Running a hand gently up and down her back I buried my face in her hair. You could smell my shampoo mingled with her natural scent. It was totally intoxicating.

About an hour later the adjoining door opened and Adrian walked in. He seemed entertained by sight of all of us. Everyone was spread out comfortably in the huge room. The television was huge and the surround sound stereo echoed in the large room. "I'm going to lay down Paris. You guys should order some popcorn or ice cream," he said winking at me and shut the door behind him.


	7. Not Just Another Pretty Face

**This chapter is a little fluffy, but if you are a fan of Mason's I think you'll love it! Thanks for reading. **

I stepped off the elevator feeling defeated. I rubbed at my temples trying to ward off the headache that was threatening to rob me of my day. I needed to get out of my room, but without Paris there was no purpose. Pacing around in the small space was making me feel like a caged animal.

I missed my chance to give Paris the pep talk that I knew she needed. Guilt had been eating me up ever since I'd woken up.

I was rescued when Alex sent me a text that he ran into Paris and Mom at the cafe.

Setting off of the elevator I could see them all chatting. Paris didn't look as pitiful as I had expected. She had a smile on her face and I could see a cute little laugh bubble out of her mouth.

As I walked toward the group, Paris' smile faltered.

"Did you get my messages," I asked her softly.

Paris looked a little afraid to answer. "I swear I just got them. I was with my Dad and grandmother until a few minutes ago."

The defensive way that Paris responded made me wonder.

My mother began eyeing me with interest. There was a strange tension that settled over all of us. Before I had a chance to defuse the situation Alex had to open his big mouth, "Stop talking about it and go kiss and make up."

"Alex," I warned. I would have to smack him later in the privacy of our room. It was obvious that despite entertaining my mother, Alex had caused Paris to feel uncomfortable. She had started ringing her hands and staring desperately into her coffee cup.

My mom shook her head and exploded in laughter. "I guess my little speech about not getting involved with Mathew was unnecessary." She gave me a huge approving smile.

"Probably," Paris said under her breath. Keeping her eyes strategically placed on her mug she didn't seem to notice how pleased my mother was with this information.

"Come on Alex lets give them some privacy," Mom ordered Alex. She grabbed him underneath his arm and pulled him up out of the chair.

I waited until Alex was out of sight. I didn't want him to have anymore information he could use against us, it was going to be hard enough to explain our relationship to my father. Feeling an intense need to be touching her I reached over and took her hand.

"I'm sorry I was still asleep when you texted me earlier." I frowned and shook my head, "My mom thought last night was a good time to give us an extensive workout. She thought Alex and I were looking a little flabby. We were both totally exhausted. I had every intention of getting up to give you a great pep talk." I was still sore from the ass kicking I had received the night before. Not only did we spar, but my mom though that swimming a few miles would be good for my endurance.

"It's okay Mason," Paris said sweetly squeezing our joined hands. The guilt I had was starting to disappear. "Matty grabbed breakfast with me. We met Paisley and Andrew for church. My grandmother ambushed him and made him stay for tea. I felt terrible, but he was a really good sport."

I forced myself to take two deep breaths before speaking. My pulse accelerated and I could feel it throbbing in my fists as Paris explained her afternoon. How had Mathew managed to worm his way into Paris' life so quickly? I briefly thought that he was possibly targeting her for my benefit but, looking into her gorgeous eyes I realized that he just had good taste.

"Can you please tell me why you call him Matty?" I asked quietly, forcing myself not to yell. "Is there anything that I can do or say to get you to stay away from that guy?" I practically begged. I knew I had no right to ask her to stay away from him. Mathew was probably exactly what Paris thought that she wanted rich, royal, and with an open future in front of him, but at that moment I knew that seeing Paris in Mathew's arms would destroy me.

"I just told you how much he helped me today when you weren't around," Paris said totally confused by my anger. "You should be thanking him not trying to tell me what a horrible guy he is. I call him Matty because I want to. What's your problem with him?"

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "My problem Paris is that he wants in your pants. That's what he does." I felt completely torn. "I know I can't expect you to stay away from him forever, but I was hoping this week while we were here together maybe."

Paris gave me a patient smile,"Mason do you hear how ridiculous you sound. Matty is with Nicole. She goes all crazy stalker girlfriend whenever he is around me. How could you think that I would want to be with him, when you are so much cuter?" She was right about one thing, Nicole would go stalker crazy on her.

Something funny occurred to me,"Did my mother really give you a speech about why you shouldn't get involved with him?"

"Yup, she sure did," Paris said the blush returning to her face at the memory.

The relief I felt was rediculous. As a peace offering I suggested, "You want to go upstairs and relax for a little while?" My time with Paris was limited and I was starting to feel selfish about sharing her.

"Only if we go to my room, I might punch Alex right now," Paris said unconvincingly.

"You got it," I humored her. I waited while she took one last gulp from her cup and tugged her hand in the direction of the elevator.

As we made our way through the lobby and back into the elevator I looked around hoping to avoid any kind of intrusion. I didn't mention anything else about her morning or meeting her grandmother. I figured that Paris probably needed some time before she was ready to talk about her grandmother, and if she needed to talk about it I'd be there.

I wanted to give Paris some space to change out of her church attire, but my mind kept wandering back to the fact that she was in the next room getting naked. I walked over to the far window and forced myself to recite words from the guardian handbook in my head.

I was trying so hard to ignore her that I didn't even notice Paris until she wrapped her arms sweetly around my waist. She had changed into a soft fuzzy sweater that I found myself absentmindedly petting. I loved how well Paris fit into my arms and how her head landed perfectly in the middle of my chest. Having Paris in my arms must have been some kind reward for good behavior in a past life.

"What do you want to do today, Sweetheart?" I asked her running my finger through her soft hair.

Paris squeezed her arms securely around my waist, "I have no idea. I just don't want to have to move."

Honestly, I didn't want to move either. I kind of wanted to get her back out of her new outfit, but I knew if I suggested that I would be a pig. Attempting to come up with alternate suggestions I purposed, "We can ski, swim, or stare out the window all day, whatever makes you happy."

"It's your vacation too Mason." Paris pointed out, "What do you want to do?"

It was still amazing to me how selfless Paris was. I started to softly stroke her face and felt mesmerized by her glossy green eyes, "I just want to have a normal day with you. A day where the two of us can just relax. What would you be doing if you were at home?"

"You'll think I'm boring if I tell you." Paris told me looking away.

"Paris, nothing about you has been boring," I told her honestly, "it might be a good time for a little boring."

"If I were at home I would probably spend the day with a book or my kindle and I would get a warm blanket, wrap up and read all day."

"If you want to read me a story I'm happy to be your blanket." I tried to joke, but I my words were completely serious. I couldn't wait any longer, my will power was completely gone. I pulled her in for a soft kiss and forced myself not to take it any further. Paris responded immediately with a confidence that she hadn't had the day before. This was the first time in my life that kissing someone could be described as romantic. The experience wasn't frantic or heated, kissing Paris was soft and loving. We stood at the window for a long time just watching the snow fall under the lights of the resort.

I heard her phone buzz softly across the room, but ignored the noise hoping extend the moment. Paris reluctantly pulled away and checked her phone.

Paris' face transformed into panicked,"Mason we've got to get out of here."

I told an immediate step toward her,"What's wrong Paris?"

"My Dad just texted me. He's on his way up here with my grandmother. She wants to see my room. We have to leave now or I'm going to be stuck with her."

It was go time. "Got everything you need?" I asked her and continued toward the door. Paris took a split second to collect her things and followed me.

"We can't take the elevator, we'll run into them," Paris panicked.

I nodded and pulled her in a different direction. I wasn't sure what had happened earlier with her grandmother, but Paris didn't seem to want to relive it. Honestly, I didn't want Paris' grandmother to convince her I wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't imagine Daniella Ivashkov thinking I was a great catch.

I took charge leading the way down unfamiliar hallways. I had never had a room in this section of the resort. My family always seemed comfortable, but these floors cost some serious cash. I felt guilty leading her into a dark dusty stairway, but there wasn't any alternatives. Counting the flights of stairs that we went down, I waited until I was reasonably certain that we were on the same floor as my room. Luckily, the soft lighting made it easy to find our way.

Paris looked afraid to ask,"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Well," I said trying to determine my surroundings, "it appears to be some kind of corporate convention area." I nodded convincingly, "This is the same floor my room is on so if we look around a bit I'll find something that looks familiar.

I watched Paris' shoulders relax, she seemed relieved.

"Hey Paris," I stopped her. "You know right?"

She looked directly into my eyes in a way that only Paris had ever done.

"You know I'll take care of you?" I said waiting desperately for an answer. It was important to me that Paris knew that she could trust me and I would take care of her. I felt an unfamiliar tug at the thought of her relying on someone else.

Paris tilted her head and stared up at me with a strange mixture of serious and adoration on her face, "I know Mason."

Apparently I had said the right thing for a change. I pulled her toward me and held her. I slowly felt the remainder of Paris' tension release from her body.

At first I didn't put any effort into finding our way back to my room. Walking through the maze of hallways with Paris was entertaining. She started talking about all sorts of things. Paris told me about some of her favorite movies and she took it as her personal mission of catch me up on the last decade of television. Paris had an interesting perspective on pop culture that those of us cut off in Montana lacked. I enjoyed hearing her talk about her favorite books. Paris surprised me with her intelligence, I was starting to realize she wasn't just another pretty face. I was kind of proud of myself for finally falling for a girl that had something between her ears.

When Paris started asking me questions about school she listened intently about my classes and my opinion of the teachers. I found that I could even be funny around her, it was easy to be myself. Paris smiled and laughed along with me. She seemed to enjoying herself too.

Paris genuinely seemed to have no sense of direction and put her faith in me to lead her back.

I couldn't keep my hands off of Paris. Whenever she would let go of my hand I found myself reaching to wrap my arm around her. I loved the soft little moans Paris made when I pulled her in for a quick kiss. Being with her was beginning to become addictive.

Eventually I gave in and lead us back toward my room. I was hoping for some privacy, but before I could even open the door to check for Alex my mother threw open her door, "Mason? I didn't realize it was you." She paused looking between us."Hi Paris."

To most people my mother's expression looked angry, but I knew it better as confusion.

Paris' sunny smile quickly wilted, "I'm sorry are the rooms on this floor not sound proof."

My mother nodded happily and explained, "These rooms aren't sound proof like on your floor. You have to be careful around here, but it's not a big deal. Is your brother around?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't seen him yet," I said annoyed, "we just came down here to escape her grandmonster."

Paris let out a muffled giggle and my mother rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I was hoping we could have a family dinner tonight." My mother smiled surprised me by asking, "Paris you should come too, Abe is planning something really fun. It's going to be early and very casual you won't need to change. We can meet here, 4:30?"

We agreed and before she shut the door my mother flashed me a quick thumbs up. I had no idea what to think about her obvious approval. I just hoped my father felt similarly.

Alex was absent from our room, but unfortunately his mess wasn't. A huge pile of clothes, shoes, and toilettes made a mountain in front of and covering half of his bed. Magazines and empty soda cans littered our nightstand.

Paris stopped just inside the door and looked down at her phone. "Talking about Alex has reminded me that I need to call Ben. O My Gosh it's almost midnight," Paris spat out obviously frustrated.

"You are getting used to our nocturnal schedule," I pointed out.

I frowned a little bit embarrassed of my brother, "Sorry about the mess, Alex is a complete slob."

"I understand I have a brother too," Paris told me understandingly and followed me farther into the room. I felt a little bit embarrassed at our simple room after seeing her suite. Certain rooms at court were sound proof, but I had no idea they had them at the resort. Paris didn't seem to notice and looked totally at home in the room.

"How old is Ben?" I asked her as I tried to get rid of the trash. I started to clean up the floor, but gave up as the mess on the bed fell at my feet.

Paris spoke enthusiastically, "Ben's nine and incredibly energetic. He drives his teachers, but mostly my mom crazy."

"Wow you guys are what seven years apart?" I pointed out, a little surprised.

"Yup seven, almost eight years apart," Paris agreed. She paused thoughtfully. "My mother was really sick when she was pregnant with me. Abe told me that everyone was afraid she was going to die." She put her face in her folded hands, but kept talking, "I think it took her six years to talk my dad into trying again. He won't talk about it, but I know that was one of the scariest times in his life."

I was confused, but did my best to keep neutral, "That's unusual, dhampirs are usually very healthy. Was she sick with your brother?"

Paris looked afraid. "No, she wasn't sick at all. There are some other extenuating factors I would rather not get into."

"Right," I murmured. Hating the scared look on her face, I made an effort to change the subject. "Are you two close?"

Paris relaxed and explained, "We're super close. Ben's a good kid he just needed his energy focused in the right direction. Once he started taekwondo last year our house got a lot quieter. He seems to really enjoy it. I was always grateful my parents waited so long to give me a sibling. I remember when they brought him home from the hospital, he was so tiny. My father was so proud."

Paris sat down on the end of my bed and looked up at me for a response. All I could think about was how much I liked the sight of her on my bed.

"Alex and I aren't that far apart, but I still remember taking care of him. It's hard to think that soon I won't get to see him everyday. It's going to drive me crazy," I eventually got out.

"I know, what will they do without us?" Paris wondered and giggled as she glanced at her phone. "My father applauds our escape. He's happy I have such resourceful friends."

Paris raised her eyebrow and said, "I think that he likes you Mason."

I didn't tell her that I thought my mother liked her too. It was too uncomfortable. It felt like we were moving toward something much bigger than a vacation fling.

"Does he usually give your boyfriends a hard time?" I tried again to be neutral, but failed. My choice of words surprised me. Since when did I consider myself her boyfriend? I had never been anyone's boyfriend.

"You say that like I have a new one every week." Paris stated a bit offended. "Honestly, I haven't ever brought anyone in-particular home. I don't really date much."

I sat down across from her on Alex's bed.

"The idea of getting close to someone is impossible. I would have to lie to him about practically everything. It's so different with you." A small blush worked its way across her face and reminded me how innocent Paris still was. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I said hoping Paris wouldn't push.

She smirked not detoured by my reluctance. "Come on Mason do you have to beat the girls away?"

"Not really. I don't date, it's hard to imagine that kind of freedom. Mostly at school dhampirs just hook up. Sometimes they stay exclusive for a little while, but it's not a good idea to get too attached," I told her honestly. No way was I going to tell her who I was recently hooking up with. "My dad doesn't want me to be distracted, staying focused is important to him."

An intense look of fear made its way back onto her face.

I had to smile, "I hope you don't play poker."

"Poker?" Paris squeaked out disbelievingly.

"I can always tell how you're feeling just by looking at your face Paris. You would suck at poker," I explain and reached to cradle her worried face, "my dad thinks you're great don't worry." I wasn't just reassuring her.

A small smile made its way back onto her gorgeous face and I cracked,"Do you think that I could take you out on a date?"

Paris was speechless. I could see the disbelief in her eyes.

"Come on Paris. Let me take you on a real date. I want to pick you up and plan something special? Please," I was practically begging.

After a moment Paris asked, "When were you thinking?"

"How about Thursday night," I wondered. Annoyed with the distance I finally pulled her willingly into my lap. "I'll find some place romantic to have dinner."

"Okay sounds fun," Paris stuttered and gently moved my floppy hair out of my eyes.

Paris felt so good in my arms. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Just as my resolve broke Alex entered the room "Really Mason, could you at least do that on your own bed." Alex said faking disgust and shaking his head.

Without moving her I stood up and shifted us onto my bed. "Mom's looking for you Alex," I tried unsuccessfully to get rid of him.

Alex didn't seem to get the hint. "Yeah she told me about dinner. I get the impression they are planning something good." He continued to take off his ski gear and got comfortable on his mess of a bed.

Paris spent the next few hours lounging around in our room. It was sweet how well she humored Alex, when it was obvious we both wanted him to leave. Alex and I gave over control of the remote trusting Paris to lead us through late night television. I had to admit I enjoyed some of the reruns. The episode of Seinfeld getting lost in the parking garage in New Jersey was my favorite.

Paris texted back and forth with her dad and was excited to tell us that she was cleared to have dinner with us. What she didn't know was that I had no intention of letting her go.

Exactly on time my mother greeted us, "Hey guys, grab your coats." She frowned at Paris realizing that she hadn't brought one. After my mother tried unsuccessfully to lend her one Paris offered, "I'll go up to my room and get mine."

"Here take mine," I ordered her. Oddly I loved the idea of seeing her in my clothes. It was huge and the arms were way too long. Before anyone could tell her how silly she looked draped in my coat, she pulled it around her waist and adjusted the arms. I noticed Paris take a deep breath and she smiled to herself serenely.

As we made our way out the door Paris leaned over and grabbed my arm. She spoke softly in my ear, "Thanks Mason."

"Where are we going Mom?" Alex wondered and linked arms with her as we walked down the hallway.

My mother smiled deviously and teased, "It's a surprise and I think you are all going to love it."


	8. Uncle Who's Flaming What?

The Cheesy grin on my mother's face told me that she had something really special planed. After a wonderfully relaxing day I was up for almost anything. I was shocked when I realized that the van waiting outside was intended for us. My parents had never, in the many years that we had vacationed together, taken us off the resort. I didn't know how to feel about this. Part of me was impressed that they thought we could handle ourselves, and part of me wanted to lock Paris in her room.

My wonderfully brave Paris jumped right in the waiting van. She could be so trusting.

Abe immediately grabbed Paris's arm and pulled her toward him. "Do you think that I should call my Dad," I heard her ask him.

"Nope already told him," Abe reassured her, "Adrian said if you weren't safe with us you weren't safe anywhere." Adrian was of course right. There was no one better to protect Paris than my parents. Abe even had the forethought to bring along one of his personal guardians. I didn't know the guy very well, but he had been with Abe for a few years.

I climbed into the van and sank back into the cold vinyl seat. Alex climbed back with me his stunned face matching mine. Per the usual my father dove while my mother navigated.

Paris turned around and met my eyes. She looked wary and a little confused,"What's wrong?" I hated looking her concerned face. I wasn't used to having someone so in tune with what I was feeling. It did something to me, something I wasn't ready for.

"Nothing's wrong." Alex answered for us, "It's just that they have never let us leave the resort before." Sitting in the back with Alex was like pulling the short straw. His leg wouldn't stop bouncing around and he was humming what sounded like some horrid pop song. Alex often did that when he was nervous.

I hadn't been out to eat at many restaurants in my life, but I could tell by the outside of the building this wasn't anything special. Paint was pealing from the fake gold lettering of the tacky sign. One of bulbs backlighting the sign had gone out and was causing the whole thing to flicker. I realize at 5 in the morning that our choices would be limited, but this was totally unexpected.

Abe smiled at Paris adoringly. He seemed to have the same weakness for her that I did. Paris beamed up at him, "How did you get them to stay open?"

"The owner has an understanding with the resort. There are always ways to make things happen if you know the right people," Abe told her vaguely. That man could sell ice to an eskimo it wasn't a surprise to me that he could arrange dinner for us.

As I climbed out of the van I noticed Paris hugging my coat tightly, almost like you would have to pry it off of her. Seeing her in my coat did strange things to me.

"You guys like Chinese food?" Paris asked enthusiastically. What Paris didn't understand was that our options were pretty limited. We ate what the cafeteria made for us, or we went hungry. Chinese, Indian, or mostly any ethnic food was just not on the menu. At court you could get more creative. There was more choices of places to eat and there was the possibility of ordering out, but it was expensive. It was a luxury I had never indulged.

I looked down at the ground a little embarrassed, "I'm not sure I have ever eaten it."

"Really," Paris smiled. I could tell she was enjoying questioning us, "You haven't even ordered delivery before?" I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged.

A man in a strange white costume greeted us and let us to a large round table. There was no other customers eating but, I couldn't help scanning the room before sitting down. The circumstances had me feeling a little on edge.

Abe put his arm around Paris' shoulder and led us all to a large round table that was already set up with menus and water glasses. Abe asked Paris quietly,"You're going to have to help the boys order tonight."

"This is so cool, everyone is going to be so jealous," Alex said sitting down in the chair I was headed for.

Alex was always a little oblivious. His carefree nature sometimes got in the way of common sense. So when Alex sat down in the chair next to Paris I couldn't help but be annoyed. A little swat on the head had him moving and I was right were I wanted to be, next to Paris.

Dad got up and excused himself politely, but I knew that he was about to do a sweep of the restaurant. He had that look on his face that was all business.

"Don't worry Paris, Dimitri is just going to check out the exterior," My mother tried to soothe her. "We had it swept earlier, but Dimitri is always cautious." Quinn (Abe's guardian) got up walked off in the direction of the kitchens. I felt better knowing he was checking out the kitchens. It would be the perfect way to enter the restaurant if you didn't want to be seen. You would have the best tactical advantage.

Dad and Quinn returned as the waitress asked us our drink orders. She poured a oddly strong greenish tea into cups with tiny handles. I sloshed the liquid around in the cup and watched the small tea particles swirl around. I could feel Paris' eyes on me and I put the glass down attempting to behave myself.

Alex had a weird look on his face as he studied the menu, almost like he was trying to solve a crossword puzzle, "If this is a Chinese restaurant how come the menu isn't in Chinese?"

"Alex this isn't really an authentic Chinese restaurant it is more like American Chinese food," Mom told him. Paris gave Alex a patient smile.

"So what are these?" Alex asked holding up an hour glass shaped bottle. "Why do we all get tea? "Why are there dragons everywhere?" Alex continued to fire questions at my mother, but I tuned it out. The only thing I was focused on was finding something edible on the menu. Nothing looked familiar and I had no idea what half of it meant. Did kung pao mean they beat the crap out of it or what?

When the waitress returned everyone turned toward Paris for help.

"Come on Paris order something good," Alex said enthusiastically.

As Paris ordered I tried to follow along on my menu. I was hoping to get some information about what I was about to consume, but my the fourth item she ordered I gave up. I would just have to trust she didn't want us all sick, poisoned, or starving.

The waitress returned almost immediately. She placed small yellow bowls of soup in front of us all.

"What kind of soup is this," I asked pushing the slimy bits around with my spoon, "it's kind of a strange color." It looked like some sort of mix between pre-chewed food and snot. I suspected that would be how it tasted too.

"Egg drop," Paris told us with a huge bright smile on her face,"try putting some pepper in it."

I took a few spoonfuls and tried to find something I liked about the soup. Not only did it feel strange in my mouth, but it was pretty tasteless. I dumped way too much pepper into it and gulped it down in a few more spoonfuls.

Mom and Alex fought over some strange fried pastries while Paris nodded her approval. "Slow down Alex, I promise there's enough food coming for everyone," Paris teased.

Looking at Paris' carefree expression I couldn't help myself I had to touch her. Reaching under the table I pushed her politely placed napkin to the floor and gently rubbed her leg. Paris completely tensed up. A guilty expression replaced her smile and I couldn't help but laugh. Every time I moved my fingers she would tense up and fight off the blush that was threatening to spread across her face. As I moved my hand closer to the apex of her thighs she grabbed my hand and squeezed.

I could tell I was driving her crazy and it was fun. It was a good thing that Paris wasn't wearing a skirt, for both of us.

"You all right Paris," Abe teased Paris. No doubt he had some idea what her change in demeanor was all about. I wanted to bust out laughing, but I was afraid to push her too far.

Paris leaned forward onto her folded hands in the most adorable way. "I'm just excited for the next course," she fibbed sweetly.

As the waitress covered the table with Paris' selections we all looked to her for direction.

I watched the waitress place the food on the table, but I had no idea what to do first. It was served family style and I wasn't adventurous enough to be the first one to dig in. Truthfully I wasn't sure if there would be anything that was worth eating.

"Okay, so on the left side of the table," Paris began to explain, "we have got the house special lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, and pineapple fried rice."

I heard chicken, rice, and pineapple and was starting to feel encouraged.

"On the right we have sesame beef, kung poa chicken, and shrimp with Chinese vegetables. Lastly," She flashed me a wicked smile "for the more adventurous, in the middle of the table we have the mu shu duck and General Tso's tofu." The entire table sat silently.

Paris tore open a package of wooden sticks and began to use them to shovel huge heaps of rice in her mouth, "Better dig in this stuff is not good cold."

This was not encouraging. Slowly the rest of the table passed around the platters and began to explore the new cuisine.

Alex watched Paris fascinated, "How in the world do you get the food into your mouth?"

Paris shook her head and giggled. She gave the table a tutorial on the proper way to hold the wooden sticks. Paris referred to them as chop sticks. Alex and mom attempted to use them, but before they could get close to the food the sticks would slide out of their fingers. Alex was about to give up when Paris fashioned some sort of new chop stick contraption.

"Okay now try it Alex."

Alex was easily impressed, "Wow that's amazing Paris. You are like some crazy Chinese MacGyver."

"You have never seen Seinfeld, but you know who MacGyver is?" Paris asked. I had never heard of either of them were until today. I leaned toward Paris looking like I was interested in their conversation when I really just wanted another chance to brush up against her, or smell her hair. It was sweet how patient Paris was with him. Sometimes I just wanted him to be quiet.

Alex shrugged, "I'm usually awake for Saturday Night Live." As far as I knew he had watched that show a total of three times, but was doing his best no to look totally socially inept. I could careless.

"Got ya," Paris paused, "well, I can't take credit for the chop stick idea. Most Chinese restaurants have a smaller version that they give kids trying to use them for the first time."

Alex looked mortified. Paris and I exchanged a laugh.

My mother kept putting pieces of the different food on my father's plate. He continued to push each new piece to the side and continue eating the sticky white rice.

By the end of the meal I was actually pretty full. I had tried most of the different dishes and most of them were more appetizing then the soup. Some of Paris' choices were better than others. I made a promise to myself never to put tofu anywhere near my mouth again. Abe spit the majority of his food discreetly back into his napkins.

Abe elbowed Paris gently pulling her attention away from scraping the last bits together on her plate, "What do you think Paris, are they laughing at me?" He always had this uncanny way of knowing when people were talking about him, even if they were speaking a completely different language.

"Yes, they seemed to be particularly fixated on your hat," Paris giggled.

My head snapped up. Paris had cocked her head sideways and was trying to listen in on the waitresses conversation.

"You can't possibly understand them," I stated confidently, "they are talking so fast."

Paris's face wilted, "I could certainly be wrong."

Alex jumped in, "What language are they speaking?"

"Mandarin," She said confidently and turned completely away from me, "which is good because my Cantonese is not great."

This crazy girl though she could speak Mandarin Chinese. That was just unbelievable and I really thought she was messing with Alex.

Alex seemed interested,"Is there a big difference?"

"Yes, they are completely different," Paris told Alex completely ignoring me. "The languages are practically unintelligible from each other. They have completely different phonetics and intonation."

"Did you have to study this in school?" I was so confused and I was pretty sure that I had insulted her. Paris seemed to be much more logical than most girls, but that didn't mean I wouldn't say stupid stuff.

"No," Paris said annoyed, "One-fifth of the worlds population lives in China, over a billion people. It seems naive not to have general knowledge of the language and people that have so much influence in our world. They have an amazing history and culture." Her face was completely scrunched up and it looked like she had eaten something very sour.

From across the my father came to my rescue,"You know Paris for a second I though it was your mom sitting there." The frustrated look on Paris' face immediately because one of joy. When she wasn't looking my dad gave me a quick wink and I knew he understood the ancient art of putting your foot in your mouth.

"Thank you, that's a wonderful complement," Paris beamed across the table.

The waitress returned to the table and dumped a small black plastic plate on the table. Paris squealed with delight and reached across the table to grab a small plastic wrapped wafer cookie. They looked pretty generic and possibly stale to me. I wasn't sure what all the fuss was about.

Paris tossed one toward Alex, "Okay, crack it open it up and tell us all your fortune."

I watched with confusion as Alex ripped open the small plastic covering and Paris showed him how to crack the cookie in half. Alex looked down at the small strip of paper in his hand and read, "The world is your oyster, but that doesn't mean you'll get its pearl." Alex wasn't anymore impressed than I was,"that's all I get." He took a bite of the cookie and frowned as the pieces fell apart.

"The great thing about fortune cookies is if you don't like what the first one says you can read another one," Paris laughed and tossed another cookie at him.

Trying to be a good sport I grabbed one and handed it to Pairs. She cracked it right open gave me a sweet smile, "It's okay to have butterflies in your stomach, the trick is to get them to fly in formation." Apparently my rudeness was forgiven. It was lucky for me that Paris was not the kind of person to hold a grudge.

Mom held her hands out to me and I lobbed one at her. The shape and size of the cookie flew surprisingly well in the air. "My turn," Mom said and elbowed my father playfully, "The harder you try not to be your parents, the more likely you are to become them." Mom scowled at Abe and he threw his head back in the air letting out a huge guttural laugh.

Alex encouraged me to open one, but I shoved it in the deep pocket of my jacket as I stood up. I pulled out Paris' chair and she looked up at me adoringly. I desperately wanted to pull her in for a kiss, but looking to the side I could see the many pairs of eyes focused on us. I reached forward and brushed the hair away from her eyes. When every I touched her a slight pink blush moved across her face, it was beautiful. I grabbed for her hand, but she wrapped her her arm around the crook of my elbow and let me lead her to the van.

Paris leaned toward me and whispered, "You didn't read your fortune."

I tried to brush it off, "Later." I didn't like the idea of knowing my future even if it was a silly game. Deep down I was a bit superstitious.

I moved quickly and jumped in last row of the van. There was no way I would get stuck with Alex a second time. I wrapped my arm around Paris and felt her melt into my side.

I leaned over and confessed, "I like seeing you in my clothes." One thing that I learned from my brief time with Nicole was that I was possessive. I liked the idea of marking Paris as mine and I wouldn't apologize for it. I refused to share Paris, period.

When we got back to the resort I was more relieved than necessary. The security and safety of the guard tower make me relax. My whole family was here. Everyone that I loved was here and their safety was a top priority.

Abe gave me a firm approving pat on the back and left in the direction of his room.

The elevators seemed to be moving incredibly slowly. Maybe I was just overexcited about getting Paris upstairs. I wasn't sure what I was going to do to her, but it was going to be good. Touching and teasing her at the restaurant hadn't just effected her.

Paris suddenly jerked forward toward the doors of the elevator and Alex stepped forward to steady her.

"Hey, hands to yourself." My mother said stepping forward and giving him a cut the bullshit glare. "Didn't they teach you that in Kindergarden?" My first thought was who would dare put their hands on Paris, especially with us all standing together. I looked up to see Mathew Zelkos king douche bag with a sloppy grin on his face. I moved to put as much distance between this ass whole and Paris as possible in the small corner the we were standing in.

"Where have you been?" Mathew slurred familiarly. If he wasn't drunk he was asleep. "Your Grandmother was looking for you. I wanted to cover for you, but I don't like any of these," he lost his train of thought and stared leaning unnaturally to his left side, "you know people."

Paris had that deer in the head lights look on her face and my patience was gone.

"I believe that you are drunk Mr. Zelkos. You need to find somewhere to get yourself under control and sleep it off. If you cannot do it by yourself I am happy to find someone to assist you." Dad told him firmly and tried to move him out of my reach. Even on his best day I would wipe the floor with him and when it came to Paris the gloves were off.

"You know Paris you really could do way better," Mathew laughed humorlessly.

I couldn't look at this ass clown. I was going to knock him out each of his unnaturally white teeth. I flexed my hands instinctively itching to make contact with this pretty's boy face.

"Really," Paris yelled for the corner. She pushed past Alex and came toward him, "I have been thinking the same about you."

"Did you tell him," Mathew flicked his wrist in her direction. "what a little genius you are?"

Mathew tried to move closer to her, but Dad was immovable fortress.

Mathew continued to babble on,"I bet she didn't tell you? Did she? Paris will be sent off to Harvard or Princeton or one of the schools for crazy overachieving book worms soon."

Dad grabbed him under his arm pits and began to pull him away. "Did Paris spill the beans yet? Has she told you where they want to send her first?" the farther my dad pulled him away from us the louder he yelled, "Off to help all of us idiots."

"Enough Mathew," Paris said skillfully maneuvering around me and toward Mathew. "You promised to keep your mouth shut! Don't you dare speak about things you don't understand."

This was a crappy way to end our day but seeing Paris all worked up, like a pissed off kitten, was surprisingly hot.

Dad grabbed him more forcefully and jerked his shoulders away from us, "Get her away from him."

Paris walked in and faced the glass back wall of the elevator, "I don't have anything left to say to him."

As soon as the elevator doors were closed behind us Paris wrapped herself around me like a vine. Her hand went under my jacket and around my waist. I leaned down and shoved my face in the lilac smell of her hair. It felt so incredible, so right.

"Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" I asked cautiously and glanced up at smug Alex.

Paris burrowed her way into my chest barely holding it together, "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

The elevator doors opened with a ding and with a great deal of effort I let go of her. "Sure, you want some company?"

"Thanks but," Paris forced a smile through the wounded expression on her face, "I really need to go to bed. Goodnight guys it was fun. Will you call me tomorrow?"

"You know I will," I said obviously. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but she needed space.

Paris gave us a small sad wave and walked out of sight.


	9. I'll Take Care of Her

_I started writing Mason's POV because I always enjoy reading things from the guys perspective more. For those of you that are not currently publishing on this sight, there is a traffic graphic that allows you to see how many people are reading exactly what you are publishing. Out of all the people reading my stories only about a quarter of those people read Mason's POV. I have been getting a bunch of questions about why I'm not updating this story as often and my best answer is that it's crazy hard to write. You would think that it would be simple to just retell the story I already wrote. That was my thought when I started, but in reality Mason is complicated. It takes me twice as long to write the story and only a small portion of people are reading it. To all of you reading my story I am incredibly grateful. I love your feedback and I promise another chapter later this week. I'm back from vacation and writing my butt off. I want to publish another Paris soon, possibly tomorrow but def by Wed. Please keep in mind if you are a guest making a review I can't respond to it. That makes me crazy because I always try to answer questions. Happy Reading!_

I had spent a long day trying not to think about Paris. It was ridiculous of me to have wasted the good portion of one of my few vacation days thinking about her. At least that's what I was trying to convince myself. Was she okay? Did she sleep at all after the huge blow up with her "friend" Mathew. I needed to call her, but I didn't.

Paris had been sweet enough to text me throughout the day. It was all cutesy flirting that with any other girl would have completely turned me off. I was always more of a quick in dirty relationship guy. No strings. No bullshit. Paris made me feel different, more whole. It was hard to explain and it was easier for me to try and ignore.

Looking down at my phone I was relieved to see Paris' number flashing as an incoming call. A slow satisfied smile stretched across my face.

"Maybe you should answer that?" Alex rolled his eyes at me as the phone continued to ring.

I nodded at him and left our table in the cafe. "Hi sweetheart," I said softly into the phone.

"Mason?" An unexpected voice asked. This is Paisley.

I was momentarily stunned,"Um hi Paisley. What's up? Where's Paris?" I continued into the hallway, but stopped and sat on a bench.

"I can't find her," her shrill voice cut through me. "I have no idea what happened. One minute Paris and I were leaving the spa and next she was having some kind of argument with Mathew."

"Mathew," I yelled jumping up on my feet and began to pace back and forth down the long hallway.

Paisley's voice cracked with emotion, "I thought if I took her with me she would feel better. I thought that splitting them up was better than leaving her with him."

"You're losing me here Paisley. What happened? Is Paris okay?"

Paisley let out a long sigh, "We had a bit of a misunderstanding and she went with me into the feeding room."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Apparently, Paris didn't know where we were going. She freaked out and went running out of the room," Paisley finished.

I was on my feet and moving toward the elevator before Paisley finished her sentence. "Where is Paris now and why do you have her phone?"

"Mason you should have seen her face. I thought she was going to pass out it she was so pale," Paisley said taking a shaky breath. "I tried to follow her Mason I really did, but she is so fast. Paris was so freaked out she didn't even notice when she dropped her phone. Paris busted through the door and disappeared. I wish I knew where she was I would go find her." Paisley's words got faster and took on a more panicked tone.

Pushing the call button for the elevator I figured the best place to start would be Paris' room. "Don't worry Paisley I'll find her. This probably isn't as big a deal as you think," I tried to reassure her.

Stepping off the the elevator I was surprised to see Paisley leaning against the wall waiting for me. We must of had the same idea.

"Here,"she said handing me Paris' cell phone. "Thanks for doing this. I mean I know this is your vacation and I appreciate you taking the time to help me out" Paisley looked uncomfortably down at her hands. "I just want to make sure she's okay."

"You know Paisley," I said surprising myself, "Paris is lucky to have found a friend like you. There are a lot of girls that would take advantage of Paris' position and good nature. I'm glad she found you."

"Right back at you," Paisley said with a sad crooked smile. "Would you give me a call or have Paris call me if she isn't too angry with me?"

I nodded and rounded the corner toward Paris' room. This girl was getting under my skin in a bad way.

Knocking firmly on her door I hoped that this would be a quick trip and that I wouldn't be spending the rest of the night on a wild goose hunt.

I grinned as Paris opened the door slowly.

"You feeling any better sweetheart?" I asked taking a few steps into her room. Paisley was right, Paris was pale and I could tell immediately something wasn't right. The room smell faintly like vomit and strongly of weird perfume.

Mathew's shrinking form stepped back away from me. Seeing the look on my face Paris stepped between us.

"Mason before you freak out I was just taking care of Paris," Mathew's told me pathetically holding his hands out in surrender, "I know you're angry about last night, but I was just leaving." Mathew didn't have the balls to stay and face me. He definitely didn't want to get between me and Paris.

"What's going on Paris?" I said deceptively softly. "Why would you let him in here?"

"Wait a minute Mason, start from the beginning." Paris put her fist on my chest and mimicked my panic, "How did you know that I wasn't feeling well?"

I shook my head at her. Very few girls could get me this upset. I spent my life trying to distance myself from the politics and petty chatter that seemed to always come along with relationships. I spoke slowly gaging her reaction, "Paisley called me on your phone. Apparently when you ran out of the feeding room you dropped it," Mason held up my phone, "she said you were pale and you looked like you might faint. Paisley took off after you, but she said you practically disappeared. What were you thinking going in there with her?"

Paris looked mortified. "When I ran out Mathew saw me and pulled me into the bathroom. He was friendly enough to hold my hair while I puked my guts out. He followed me back here and tried to explain about last night, but that's when you knocked on the door." Paris seemed small wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Okay, but why did you go in the feeding room with Paisley in the first place?" I asked cautiously. There was something I was missing. Something that made Paris uncomfortable.

"I didn't know that's where we were going," she said softly not able to meet my eyes.

I had probably never been so taken off guard before. How could she not know? My brilliant, beautiful Paris had no idea how this world worked. Even if it was Mathew, someone had taken care of her. A honest deep seated laugh erupted from my throat and I pulled her toward me. What was I going to do with her? When did I start thinking of her as mine? I buried my face in her hair, but she smelled all wrong. The over powering smell of lemon grass filled my nose. My stomach rolled as I remember Nicole's hair smelling exactly the same.

I felt Paris mirror the rumble in my chest. When I pulled away instead of seeing her lovely smile she looked terrified, "Hey, are you shaking Paris?"

She just shrugged.

I tried stroking her beautiful hair gently, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you, I guess I thought that you were exaggerating." I flinched not particularly enjoying the direction our conversation was taking, "I mean you've seen your dad."

"No, I haven't," Paris said loudly into my chest and shaking her head. I pulled her tightly in my arms not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Okay, Okay," I said calmly. I didn't have any idea what else to say. She looked so sad and small in my arms, "I'm sure that it was scary for you."

"I know you don't understand, but it was. I have never been that terrified before," Paris tried to explain. Her fingers were gripping my shirt so tightly I thought it might pull off a button.

"What about it was so frightening?" I tried to understand. Rubbing her back and holding her tightly I wanted to reassure her, "You know they don't really hurt the feeders don't you?"

"Yes I know!" Paris blurted out annoyed. "It's one thing to know about something and it's completely different to be faced with the reality of it." Paris hadn't been faced with much reality in my world. It was strange how sheltered her parents kept her. Why were they just now bringing her here? Even as she was falling apart in my arms my gut told me she was tougher than this.

I couldn't help her if I didn't know where the fear was coming from. "Don't get all philosophical on me Paris. Think back, what part scared you?"

Paris paused tilting her head slightly in confusion. I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes. "Well, it was partly because I was so caught off guard. Paisley didn't come out and tell me where we were going." Paris let out a frustrated groan, "Mathew tried to stop me, but I was so angry with him about last night."

Mathew was one person I wasn't interested in discussing with her. Abruptly I tried to put an end to this conversation, "Just think about it, it might help you out in the future."

Paris continued to chug her bottle of water and I moved her over to lay with her on the bed.

"So what did you do today?" she asked smiling at me for the first time.

"Not much, I was thinking about going skiing but someone is currently holding my jacket hostage," I teased her. I was actually glad I had an excuse not to join Alex and his merry bunch of idiot friends. Sleeping in late was not a luxury I let myself have often.

"I'm so sorry, what a selfish jerk I am," Paris groaned grabbing a pillow and covering her face with it. "I didn't even think about it," I heard her muffled voice say into the pillow.

Grabbing the pillow away from her and throwing it across the bed I raised myself up on my elbow so I could look her in the eyes,"Paris I was just teasing you, relax." I kissed her gently on the cheek wishing that I could continue the trail down her neck. "After spending the day skiing with you, I couldn't go alone. I would be thinking about you the whole time. Do you think that you are feeling up to getting something to eat?" I suggested hoping to get her out of this room. It was hard to lay with her and not touch her. She was too spooked and I would just be taking advantage of her. "It might make you feel better," I said forcing a smile on my face.

Paris shook her head and held her shaking hand up for me to see, "Not yet, I'm still way too jittery. I need to work out all this extra energy. I feel like I need to go for a long run or something."

Paris' suggestion surprised me, but I was definitely game, "After you finish off some more water we could go down to the gym. This place has an amazing set up. I could show you around." The endorphins from working out always had a way of putting me in a better mood.

"That sounds fun," Paris nodded and perked up for the first time.

While I waited for Paris to rehydrate I told her how upset Paisley had been. She agreed to text Paisley and I was pleasantly surprised that Paris had another friend in her corner. Leaving Paris in her room to change made me nervous. i wasn't sure she was ready to be alone. I imagined she was in for an interesting conversation with her dad. It made me wonder if her scene with Paisley was really the only thing bugging her.

I was tremendously grateful my room was empty and I was able to move quickly. The plan I was turning over in my head had me edgy and anxious. I wasn't sure if this was an incredibly stupid idea or the best I ever had. Paris looked so breakable today. I wanted her to feel strong and secure.

Getting her out of her comfort zone would be good for her, or at least that's what I kept telling myself. Slipping into my workout clothes I couldn't believe how much I had missed them. Dressing for dinner and stiff ironed shirts where not my style.


	10. Positively Confused

**O My Gosh this chapter took me forever to get right. I hope everyone enjoys it. For the record I'm the running is torture type :)**

This was a dumb idea. Probably one of the worst ones I ever had. Watching Paris come down the hallway it dawned on me I wasn't prepared. She looked amazing. I knew she was gorgeous all dressed up and fussy, but I didn't realize they made workout close that were sexy as hell. I could see every curve, every dip, and dimple. Paris had the most beautiful skin. Unlike the flawless Moroi skin, her skin was sprinkled with freckles. I wanted to reach out and connect each one with my fingers or better my tongue. I flexed my fingers itching to reach out a touch her.

My eyes took her in and I abruptly realized I wasn't the only one enjoying the view. Paris was being eyed by several different guys. "Paris," I stuttered, "Do not come here alone. Don't go anywhere dressed like that alone." Even I could hear how over bearing I sounded.

Paris shook her head at me totally unfazed by my request. Watching her look self consciously over her outfit I felt like a total ass hat.

Her stature changed and I watched her eyes roll dramatically, "You are so overprotective Mason. You sound like my boyfriend."

I couldn't hold back the laugh. Didn't I wish I could be her boyfriend.

"I guess I do." I blurted out and bit back a smile, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Paris' face got soft and she took a deep breath. "No," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her, "that wouldn't be such a bad thing." A shy smile moved across her face.

I grabbed her hand hoping to curtail the direction of our conversation. This was not the place to discuss our relationship. It was all wishful thinking anyway. No matter what I felt for Paris, our relationship had a ticking clock on it. "Come on," I said pulling her into the foyer.

After giving her a tour of the facilities I tucked her away in the corner of the main room. The view of the falling snow was spectacular, but I couldn't help but feel the hot stare of many inquiring eyes. When Paris innocently bent over to tighten her laces I had the shield her with my body. That butt was mine and mine alone to stare at from now until I had to leave. A slight shiver went through me at the thought of having to leave her.

"Don't be annoyed if I ignore you Mason," Paris said sweetly, "when I turn on my iPod I tend to zone out." Paris had her earphones cranked up so loud that she didn't even realize that I could clearly hear the music. It was silly mix of songs, many of which I had heard before but couldn't place. It was an eclectic mix. Most of it was upbeat and easy to run along to.

When Paris wasn't paying attention I stopped my machine and slipped out to the main desk. After some serious begging I managed to convince the pompous guy in charge to put my name on the waiting list for a training room. Apparently, they were only available to dhamipirs that had already received their promise marks. The guy was a true dick head, but after repeatedly telling him who I was, I was able to convinced him. Rarely it useful to have famous parents. It was more likely that the guy was enjoying flexing the small amount of power he had.

I was surprised to find Paris still running, and at a decent clip too. I had no idea she had it in her. I loved that Paris always surprised me. Just when I thought I knew what she would do, I would find something else amazing about her. Quinn was now running behind her and scanning the room repeatedly. I had no idea what he was looking for, but after the freak show the night before I couldn't blame Abe for being diligent.

I alternated between running sprints and checking with the desk to see if a room had opened up. My new friend Kevin behind the desk told me repeatedly he wouldn't hold the room for me.

"You all finished?" I asked Paris as she stepped off her treadmill and walked toward me.

"Yes, I'm actually starting to get my appetite back," she said looking relieved.

"We can go get something to eat soon," I agreed, "but, first I have a surprise for you."

Paris' eyes twinkled. "A surprise, where here at the gym?"

"Yup follow me," I said swallowing down my apprehension. This was either going to go really well or terribly bad.

I led her down the hallway. Forcing a smile on my face to reassure her. "How far did you run," I asked?

"Not too far," Paris said looking around for her surprise, "nine miles."

"Really, that's excellent," I encouraged. Paris was constantly exceeding any exception I had for her, "Do you run often?"

"My Mom's the runner in our family. She talked me into training with her last time she did a marathon. I think that you need to be a certain kind of person to really enjoy running. I can totally zone out, it's kind of like meditating for me."

"I would agree with that for some people running is torture, but if you can lose yourself in it, running can be therapeutic," I nodded.

Guiding her to the last room in the hallway I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Paris followed me into the room walking slowly over the thick mats. Sitting comfortably across from me Paris' vibrant eyes looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, where are we Mason?" she asked tilting her head at me inquisitively,"it looks like your trying to have me committed."

"I probably should if you keep hanging around Zelkos," I chucked at my own joke. Paris brought out a less serious side of myself that actually made jokes. If anyone from school heard me they would be shocked.

"This is a guardian training room and we were lucky to get one," I explained. "They only have six."

Paris was on her feet and at the door fast, but I was faster.

"Here me out? Please Paris, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," I forced out while I blocked the door with my body. Her fingers distracting me as they flexed and explored the muscles of my stomach.

"Damn right you're not," Paris blurted out. I hadn't seen this side of her since the our first meeting and I had to admit the spit fire attitude she threw at me was sexy as hell.

"You told me that you didn't want to fight and that's fine," I told her and put my hands on her shoulders soothingly. "I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you. Do you know how much guilt I would have if you got hurt or worst killed? I can help you?" I pleaded words and begged with my eyes, "Please let me help you?"

"Eddie has been giving me the same speech for ten years, what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"Paris challenged me, hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Eddie didn't have the right motivational tools," I smirked flashing her my best smile. Kissing the back of her hand I tasted the salty sweetness of her skin.

"What kind of motivation do you have in mind?" Paris asked cautiously.

Scooping her small hands in one of mine I easily knocked the back of her knees and laid her on the mat. "When you do a good job I'll reward you," I explained blowing softly against the velvety skin of her neck. I nuzzled closely stealing kisses behind her ear.

"Positive reinforcement is a legitimate teaching technique. Okay?" I breathed into her ear and I felt a shiver run through her. She was so easily affected by me.

"Okay," Paris agreed as I pulled her off the mat. I gazed at her enjoying the deep blush that had made its way across her cheeks.

"Right," I pinched the bridge of my nose and forced myself not to laugh.

"So anytime you are approached in a compromising situation what's going to give you the best chance to remain unharmed?" I asked her focusing on being productive.

"You sound like a text book or an informational pamphlet," Paris said turning away from me. This was the frustrating part of females that I didn't usually stick around to see. Was she teasing me or annoyed? There was only a handful of dhampir girls in any of my classes and I had never really taught anyone before. I was really just making it up as I went along. Without thinking I cracked my knuckles and got to business.

Paris' smile slipped from her face,"So wait are we talking about Strigoi or just self defense?"

I twisted my head and cracked my neck trying to loosen up, "I think we should just focus on Strigoi. We can do general self defense another time. You are already faster and stronger than any human anyway, just do your best to keep alert," I knew I was glaring at her intimidatingly, but this was basic survival we were talking about. "This is easy Paris, what do you do if you see a Strigoi?"

"Light them on fire," she paused looking up at me with her deep green eyes sparkling, "extra crispy." Paris smiled proudly and I almost forgot how important my lesson was and pushed her down on the mat.

A groan started deep in my throat. My eyes rolled back and prayed for patience, "Okay, if you don't have a blow torch what do you do?" What Paris didn't understand was that even could light a fire she wouldn't get a chance to use it. The Strigoi were too fast and most of them too smart to give her the chance. I waited, but got no response,"Paris we only have this room for half an hour."

"I really don't know what you want to hear Mason," Paris said impatiently looking toward the door. I knew I was loosing her, but this was important stuff. It was a miracle that she had lasted this long.

I wrapped my hands around her spandex cover body and forced her look at me. Paris wasn't the ultra skinny delicate girl that I was used to but, she didn't fight me. My arms fit perfectly around her waist and I leaned into the planes of her body. Using the wall I forced her eyes to see the seriousness of what I was hoping to teach her.

Blinking at the sudden movement Paris met my eyes, "Paris if you ever see, or even think that you see a Strigoi you need to run. Fast and far!" I paused suddenly feeling sad, "Do you understand? Leave whatever you're doing and go fast and far. Luckily, you have pretty good endurance," I said trying to reassure myself, "but they are incredibly fast."

"Yes, I understand," Paris said very softly. She caught me off guard tugging at my shirt and pulling my toward her. The moment I felt her soft lips I kissed her with everything I had. All the worry, excitement, and venerability I was feeling came pouring out. Suddenly her hands were moving and I could feel her gentle fingers exploring my back. Shivering with the intensity of the moment my hands reached down and pulled her toward me. Her hair, her skin smelled so good even after a run. It was intoxicating.

Moving away from her I could see the worry in her eyes. Paris glanced uneasily toward the window and door.

"Don't worry Paris I signed the room out no one will bother us," I told her glancing down at my watch, "at least not for another twenty-five minutes. We have a lot to do lets go."

Moving back to the middle of the mat I wondered, "Have you ever done any kind of Martial arts?"

Paris tilted her head and looked down at her hands, "Nope that is Ben's area of expertise not mine."

"The best thing for me to teach you is how to get away. I don't have enough time to show you how to incapacitate a Strigoi," I said making it up as I went along. "If you are caught from behind you need to try to use your smaller size you your advantage," I explained and showed her what I had learned watching other dhampir girls train. It was a technique that I remembered being taught as I child, but could be very effective. Each time I had to position Paris I had to force myself not to take it any further. My whole body was itchy to take more. Paris had a power over me that no other girl had every managed to posses and she had no idea.

After walking her through the steps several times I pumped her up,"Okay lets try. Grabbing her tightly I was impressed when I felt her pull away. Flipping her around I yelled, "Now what do you do, Paris?"

Paris glanced up at me with an unexpected beaming smile. "Run!" she shouted and jumped up to slap my hand. I could feel good energy coming from Paris and I hoped that I was teaching her something.

Leaning down I nipped at her ear teasingly and pulling her tightly against me I whispered softly, "That was very good Paris." I paused allowing my fingers to lightly wander across her fantastic chest. I knew I needed to restrain myself, but watching her tense and shiver only encouraged me. Goose bumps spread across her beautiful skin.

Another important lesson Paris need to learn was to try to avoid being caught when I didn't come straight at her. This turned out to be much more difficult for her. I could see the exhaustion starting to creep into her eyes, but I needed to her to master this. I needed to know in some way, even though I was going to be hundreds of miles away, that I helped keep her safe.

Frustrating both of us, each time we practiced I ended up pinning her down on the mat. Paris looked close to tears and I needed to get her motivated. "You have to stop thinking of me as Mason and start thinking of me as someone that's trying to attack you. I promise I won't let you hurt my pretty face."

Throwing my weight at her I was happily surprised to feel her slip away from me. Celebrating her victory Paris jumped up pumping her fist in the air.

Catching her off guard I pulled her toward me and tucked her comfortably back on the mat with me.

"Hey! I thought that I had it that time," Paris pounded her fist against the mat in frustration.

"You did," I smirked and gazed hungrily down at her, "but I like you underneath me." Running my hands all over her body I leaned back and enjoyed her reward. Moving my hands up Paris' silky legs I stroked her gently between her legs. If there wasn't the thin fabric barrier I would be doing wicked things to her.

Paris' head flew back and her back arched as she started hyperventilating. "Has anyone ever touched you here before?" I blurted out not expecting her answer.

"No." Paris said in a low tentative voice.

I let out a slow long breath and braced myself at the emotion I felt at her confession, "I'm glad."

"I think that you might be right about this motivation stuff," Paris choked out. Her eyes rolled back slightly in her head and I couldn't help myself I had to have more of her.

"I don't know, do you think it's affective?" I teased her as I drew small circles on her satiny smooth legs.

"I think you could write a book. But, I do have one complaint," she smirked.

I wicked grin crossed my face,"What's that?"

"I'm sick of being the one on my back." Without warning Paris managed to slide out from underneath me and push me down onto the mat. She didn't have much of a hold on me, but I had to give her points for originality. A bubble of laughter escaped my throat at the triumphant expression on her face. Paris mimicked my laughter and pushed her chest snuggly against me. If we had been anywhere else I would have been content never to move. Paris' thighs squeezed my hips as she wiggled her butt enticingly.

"If you wanted to grapple you should have just said so," I joked and reached out to brush the hairs back that had fallen onto her face. I needed her eyes on me, her piercing green eyes. "Now that you have me here the question is what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to torture you the way you did me," she said as her hands moved under my arms and quickly down my ribcage.

Feeling completely out of control I squirmed wildly. Eventually getting my bearings I flipped her back underneath me. It really was the best place for her. "You little," I blurted out.

"Witch," Paris offered raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"Angel," I said shaking my head slightly at her suggestion. Meeting her eyes I could feel our pulsing connection come alive and I confessed, "I've been involved with witches before and no way you are like them." I placed a quick kiss on her nose and then on the hinge of her jaw. Grabbing Paris' soft hands I pulled her up. I just couldn't trust what I would do to her if I didn't get my emotions under control.

Paris shook her head at me, "You know Mason not all witches are bad."

I really wasn't sure what Paris was suggesting, but before I could ask her I saw my mother's the long dark pony tail and Eddie's cocky smile walk past the small window. Without knocking or announcing themselves they came in the room and quickly assessed what we were doing.

"Hey Mase, how did you two manage to get a room?" my mother asked squinting her eyes at me, "It's totally booked up." Eddie looked over Paris and raised an eyebrow questioningly at me.

I forced myself to respond as calm and passively at I could make myself, "We've been here for a while. Went for a run and waited until one was available."

"That was smart. We saw your name on the sign up sheet and thought we'd come see how you were doing." Mom winked at me, "You don't mind do you?" I could see the laughter in her eyes. This was a challenge. She wanted me to tell her that we wanted our privacy. My mother wanted me to admit that I didn't want to share my time with Paris, that she was important to me.

Before I could find the right to words Paris spoke uncomfortably, "I should probably get out of here."

"No way," Eddie demanded shaking his head wildly. He took a few steps straight at Paris and hollered, "I have been waiting to work with you for a decade. You meet Mason and in four days he's talked you into it. I'm wounded."

"I was coerced," Paris told him pointed accusingly at me. Her face flushed at Eddie's reaction.

Eddie slapped me on the back and puckered his face, "I bet you were."

"What can I say?" Paris laughed breaking some the tension in the room, "Mason has better dimples."

"I don't have dimples!"

"Yes you do," my mother added with an incredibly pleased smile on her face. She reached out and stuck her pointer finger in groves of my checks to make her point, "They just don't come out unless you are genuinely happy. It's not often enough."

"We don't have much time left so I'll just let you folks get to it," Paris said attempting to side step around Eddie. He reached out easily and grabbed a hold of her arms.

"We booked the slot after you," mom admitted passively, "so we have plenty of time."

"How did you do that?" I blurted out completely annoyed, "The guy told me there was a two hour wait when we got here."

"Your mom talked him into it," Eddie said unsurprised, "I'll never understand why they only have six of these rooms. No matter what time a day it is there is never any available."

"What did you bribe him with?"I asked tilting my head at her accusingly.

"I can't share all my secrets," Mom shook her head at me. "Now quit stalling and show us what you're working on," she demanded pointing toward the middle of the room.

Getting Paris to loosen up was not easy. She was stiff and having trouble with the skills that had I had just taught her. Mom and Eddie tried to get her to loosen up and encouraged her, but she looked completely uneasy. Finally, after many tries she managed to push me down on the mat.

Eddie thought it would be a good idea to give Paris a demonstration. Paris watched in awe as Eddie and Mom honed their craft. They both moved so quickly that it was hard to tell who was winning. My mother could be fearsome and Eddie was incredibly quick and agile.

"I'm so glad that you talked Paris into this," Eddie slapped me on the back and told me. He looked genuinely grateful. "Hopefully, it's just the beginning."

"Paris did you show Mason all of your tricks?" Eddie said casually as he reached down to pick up his Gatorade bottle.

My mother laughed so hard water came squirting out of her nose.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rose," Eddie rolled his eyes. Paris looked horrified. "I'll I meant was that Paris can walk on her hands for like a mile," Eddie corrected himself.

"It's a very useful talent," Paris said as she slid down into a very impressive split.

"I figured you'd show off one of the crazy back flips that you used to do," Eddie said grinning wildly at my expression.

"I'm not much of a show off," Paris said quietly still unable to lift her gaze. Something was starting to eat at her and I was desperately hoping it wasn't regret.

"You do realize I'm not twelve anymore," Paris said placing her elbows on the floor in front of her and gazed up at Eddie, "right?"

Eddie sat down in a butterfly stretch beside her. "I know you're not, but I forget sometimes. Do you think that you could do me a favor? If I got you some sheet music could you play a song for me?"

"On the piano?" Paris asked sounding a bit confused.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping at dinner tomorrow."

Paris crinkled her eyebrows and finally looked up at me, "Are we still planning to?"

"Yes, we definitely are," I blurted out before Paris could finish her sentence. I wasn't going to give Paris any chance to welch out on our date. She agreed and I was holding her to it.

Sitting down casually next to us my mother asked,"What are you two up to?"

"We just have plans for dinner tomorrow," I waved her off, but the immensely pleased grin my mother was wearing told me that I was going to have to explain later.

"It's a surprise for Jill, but we could probably do it Thursday instead," Eddie said an uncharacteristic blush was making it's way over his face and down his cheeks.

"Tomorrow night is the luau, we can't miss that," Mom demanded. "I don't care how anti social you are feeling like being Mason, it's a tradition." I wasn't feeling anti social I was just feeling like being social with a gorgeous green eyes blonde.

"We'll see," I said unfazed by mom mother's pressure.

"Thursday is New Year's Eve Eddie, very romantic," Paris said to Eddie trying to smooth over the building tension, "plus it will give me a little time to practice."

Eddie seemed unconvinced,"You think so?"

"Totally," Mom nodded in agreement, "I read an article on the plane that said New Year's Eve is the second most popular day to get engaged after Valentine's Day. It would be a great time for a romantic gesture."

"O my God," Paris exploded, "are you going to propose?"

Eddie looked over at me for help, "Women, you can never keep a secret from them."

Paris jumped to her feet with such excitement I was stunned.

"I'm so excited for you Eddie," Paris told him genuinely her hand open on her chest, "I promise I'll play perfectly." An enormous smile crossed Paris' face making her look more beautiful that I had ever seen her, "Then you can have lots of babies."

Eddie let out a huge laugh, "One thing at a time." His face got very serious, "Don't tell her Paris, you have to promise."

"Scouts honor," Paris said with an excited smile.

I would have never thought of Paris as the kind of girl that would get wildly excited at the idea of a wedding or babies. She just seemed too practical. Being slapped in the face with the reality of what she wanted or made me dizzy. I would probably have to watch, even if it was from afar, some Moroi douche bag give her everything I couldn't. But, Paris deserved it, she deserved to have everything that she wanted out of life. Even if I would never be the one to give it to her.

I followed everyone out of the room still in a haze of my depressing thoughts. Mom and Eddie waved at the next pair of guys already waiting to use the room.

Paris seemed happy chatting and joking with everyone. "I'm so hungry I'm weak," Paris declared busting into my thoughts. "I could probably eat a whole cow. How do you deal with all these tiny bits off food all the time?"

Mom shrugged, "I order more than one meal most of the time."

"Good idea," Paris laughed linking arms with me.

After waving goodbye to Eddie and Mom, Paris gave me a concerned glance, "You are looking a little weak too, ready to go get some dinner?"

"I think that I'm going to go get a shower," I said catching her off guard, "and spend some time with my parents." I wanted to climb in a dark whole and have a pity party. If I didn't get some space I would be no fun or worst I would end up snapping at her.

"Yeah, you totally should," Paris blinked, "I'm sorry for assuming you'd want to go with me." I could see her throat move as she swallowed down a lump of guilt, "I've been monopolizing your time."

"No, it's not your fault," I fibbed and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I'll text you with the information for tomorrow."

I scurried off to my room before the sadness in her eyes had me rethinking everything.


End file.
